The Return
by Asgardian Forerunner
Summary: Fallen Star Saga: Lightning strikes once again. Can this reborn god acclimate to the new changes to his world and come back to the Avatar or leave all of it behind? Cover Thor by jiuge. Cover Korra by sakimichan.
1. Everything Old is New Again

**THE RETURN** – Chapter 1 – Everything Old is New Again

* * *

A shining orb of light appeared in the night sky of the mountainous area outside of the mortal city. Out of the orb fell something that have been said to be out of legends and myths…it struck the snowy ground with force and ferocity.

The Hammer of the Heavens lay there unmoved, and untouched. It had been years…but it seemed like generations since the mallet had been in this plane of existence, but what about its wielder?

…_I have dreamed such dreams. That I was a mortal man…_

Then in the packed streets of the city appeared a man…he walked through the streets. His appearance was one strange compared to that of the other citizens…

…_That I was a god._

The man walked through the streets as if he was going somewhere but at the same time he wasn't. He held a walking stick for his bad leg…

_Through mortality I learned...humility, values and love._

The man lifted his head as if he had heard his name being called. He looked back, but then turned around. He kept on walking down his lonely road towards the city's limits.

_I promised her that I would be by her side…and I will._

The man arrived towards the mountains; he didn't feel the cold or the tiredness of his legs. He threw the walking stick away and kneeled in front of the crater. His golden short hair was almost covered with snow, and his blue eyes looked at the crater's origin. The hammer.

The man jumped inside the hole...he fell because of his bad leg. He tried to stand up, but couldn't by himself. He touched the hammer's handle and with it he stood up. He grabbed the handle with his two hands and…pulled.

A lightning bolt ripped through the sky, and enveloped the man. The short and lame man was now replaced with something…someone else.

_I have been asleep for too long…_

* * *

**The Void of the Asgardian Dimension**

Thor woke up from slumber, his armor was gone. He stood up, the only thing he wore was a white tunic. Odd…

"I have woken up." Thor said. "Something must be calling me."

"_They do not want you awake, Son of Odin._" A voice said.

"Who?" Thor asked the voice. He turned to see several demons raging towards Thor, he took a battle stance. The demons attacked the Thunder God with ferocity, he fought them but he was being overwhelmed.

"I…" Thor tried to say as he spotted his hammer beyond his reach. "..I…"

He tried to reach for the hammer as the demons tried to pull him back to the void; he focused all of his strength towards it. Thor was almost there…"I am…"

Thor touched the hammer and then a lightning bolt fiercer than any seen before appeared and vaporized the demons surrounding the Odinson.

"I AM THOR! THE GOD OF THUNDER AND I…" Thor said. "…I want to live."

Thor raised his hammer, Mjolnir, high and the world of nothingness around him began to shake. It was as if everything was going to be destroyed and then…

And then…

* * *

**Mountains, Republic City Outskirts, Midgard**

Thor appeared on the mountains once again. His armor had been replaced by a new one; chainmail covered his arms. His winged helmet was now bigger as in it went all the way to his cheeks for jaw-line protection. His combat vest was now replaced with a black and blue adorned battle armor that went all the way to his waist was a brown belt held his black pants. His combat boots were the same but instead of being the golden color, they were now black. But the only thing that hadn't changed was his red cape.

Thor looked around; it was like old times again. When he first arrived on Earth, the first place he had seen was these mountains.

"Earth…" Thor said. He then swung his hammer and used the portion of the Odinforce that was still within him to do something he has never done before. "Asgard…the golden kingdom, come back to your ruler."

Then a gigantic storm swoop down to the mountains and after it dissipated, several mountains and valleys were now replaced with a floating, enormous fraction of Asgard itself. The divine kingdom was now inside the mortal realm.

"Home…" Thor said as he looked at his father's kingdom reborn.

* * *

**Asgard **

Thor entered the halls of the kingdom once again. He didn't how much time he had been away from everything, but the one of the first he wanted to do was to think. He entered the throne room and sat on the All-Father's throne. Alone…a king of nothing, a kingdom of one. Thor sat alone…

Then it hit him, he had been reborn inside as a mortal, but he had regained his divine birthright thanks to the Odinforce still in him guiding him back to the hammer. Then that meant…Thor stood up. He grabbed Mjolnir and placed it on his back for he had a leather belt going around his torso to hold the hammer when he didn't fight.

* * *

**Republic City, Midgard**

Thor flew across the mountains and into the city; he didn't know of what had happened to the world since he left. The people pointed at the sky as Thor flew pass them, he felt good of not being forgotten. He landed on a nearby building, and raised his hammer. He felt the presence of a nearby Asgardian, he would be there to bring her or him back.

But on the way there, Thor wanted to learn of the events following his death. He focused the portion of the Odinforce to tell him of the passing events. Thor stopped; he accessed all of the information. He opened his eyes…he was furious. His once bright and hopeful eyes were now replaced with disappointment, and anger. He turned around and looked at the city.

"…Iron Man." Thor said. He then swung his hammer and took to the skies.


	2. Reality Check

Chapter 2 – Reality Check

**Thor, Iron Man, SHIELD and all characters and events belong to Marvel, and Korra and all characters in the Legend of Korra belong to Nickelodion. **

* * *

**Chin City, Earth Kingdom, Midgard…a day later**

Chin City was founded on the Earth Kingdom ages ago, by supporters of Chin the Conqueror. This day, the name stays for historical purposes. The people of Chin Village drove off Fire Nation soldiers and the like for years, but the people of Chin City were not as lucky. The area that had been destroyed by super-villain, Nitro, was still mostly in ruins. The government back in Ba Seng Se took too long to give any aid and the heroes of the nearby Republic City mostly refused to go beyond United Republic borders.

What better place for a hero and God of Thunder to start his search for the lost Gods of Asgard, who have descended into the forms of men?

But the God of Thunder was not here when the villain caused the loss of life and property to the city and its inhabitants. This burns to the core for he could've easily prevented this from happening. That and the questions.

Why would the Avengers, the X-Men or even the Fantastik Four allow such team of inexperienced heroes to take care of such powerful villain? Why were there no force fields or barriers to contain the explosion? Where was Iron Man with his technology to prevent this? Where was SHIELD? Why…this?

And why was he drawn to this place to begin his quest? Why…

"What are you doing here?" A man asked, Thor turned around. "Haven't the people around here had enough trouble without costume freaks starting to show up?" The man appeared out of a makeshift house full of survivors from the blast, they who were lucky to not get vaporized.

"I told the reporters and I told those damn politicians and I told those fancy people and now I am telling you." The man told Thor as he pointed his stick at the Thunder God. "This is our town, it's our pain, our life, and you don't get to use it like it was some kind of ego builder so you can look like a big guy!"

Thor looked at the man who didn't fear the presence of a divinity.

"If you were going to do something, you should've done it when we needed you! Where were you then? Huh?!" The man asked Thor.

Thor looked at him with pity, he was right. Where was he? Where was everyone else? Why?

"I was dead." Thor responded with a soft voice.

"Yeah, well…maybe so…but you still should've done something!" The man said, feeling a little odd from what Thor said. "People died on account of you. You got to set it right. If you couldn't save our past, then you got to save our future."

"And if you can't do that…then stay out of our town! We don't want you, we don't need you. And if you try to come where we don't want you, I…I'll stop you myself, if I have to." The man said as he and his people left.

Thor looked at them leave the area, back into the ruins of several street blocks. Thor was still astounded by the mortal's bravery…maybe….

Then Thor heard propulsion engines coming from behind him, then the heat of fire. Thor turned around to see him…

"Hello Thor." The metallic voice said. "We need to talk." It was Iron Man.

Thor stood there, looking at the man responsible for everything wrong in this world now. The man he once called a friend…

"Before I start the formalities, I just wanted to say that I'm glad to see you alive, your presence has been sorely missed." Iron Man said as he walked closer to the Thunder God.

Thor didn't respond, he just looked at him with serious eyes. Thor looked indifferent at Iron Man.

"Nothing to say? Not even a 'Good to see you again, Kuro'? We were friends for a long time, you know." Iron Man said.

"Hmmph…" Thor grunted, he noticed the irony in his words.

"Fine, then I'll get to the formalities." Iron Man said. Iron Man walked towards Thor who stood with his arms crossed. Iron Man walked in circles around Thor. "You didn't seriously think you could plunk Asgard down in the United Republic property amd not have everybody from the Initiative and SHIELD house up in arms, did you?"

"I mean, yes, we checked and the area is up for grabs since it doesn't actually belong to the city, that technically makes it yours, but things have changed since around here while you were…gone." Iron Man informed. "It's real simple Thor. You either work with the United Republic government, for the government or you're against the government. There's no middle ground."

"Several agents have already scouted the area and have reported that you're all alone up in that place. We can take it if we choose, or force you to move it, or you can do the right thing and put Asgard someplace appropriate while you sign on with the good guys again and we get back to work." Iron Man said. "So? What do you say?"

The calm night sky began to get consumed with dark clouds, no longer peaceful. Lightning ripped through the air and stuck the ruins. Thor moved his arm and grabbed his hammer, Mjolnir, on his back.

"Yes, things have changed. You have hunted down those we once fought beside and called comrades. Killed or imprisoned those who opposed you. Regardless of their previous loyalties." Thor said. Lightning ripped through several ruined and derelict buildings near Iron Man, too near. Iron Man was getting a little worried.

"Surely this would be offense enough, but you went further. Much further." Thor said as he grasped Mjolnir with both of his hands. Lightning began to come out of the ground around him…divine light.

"You took my genetic identity or code, and without my permission, without my knowledge, used it to create an abomination…an aberration…and INSULT." Thor said with anger. "And THIS you told the world was ME. You defiled my body, desecrated my trust, and violated everything that I am."

"Is this what you called friendship? Is it?" Thor opened his arms and allowed the lightning, the living divine light to come out of his holy body. "IS IT?!"

SHRAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Lightning slammed everywhere around the God of Thunder and Iron Man, the man of iron couldn't believe what was going on in front of him.

"All right…I can see you're upset by this, but you don't know the full story here, Thor. You…" Iron Man said, but The Son of Odin would have none of it. Thor struck Iron Man with Mjolnir in the abdomen, making Iron Man fly through the air with lightning striking him.

Iron Man fell into the ground, but he was able to land on his legs.

"I'd hoped to do this the easy way, Thor, but you leave me no choice." Iron Man said as he aimed his arms towards Thor. "I'll apologize later."

FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Iron Man blasted Thor with his amplified firebending, his new armor enabled him to create blue fire with no need of training or spirituality. The blast dissipated and revealed a still standing Thor, it seemed that the blast did nothing to the Lord of Asgard.

"Fine. We'll do this old school." Iron Man said as flew right towards Thor, in an effort to ram the god. But Thor easily hit him with Mjolnir as he flew towards him. SPANNG! Was the sound of metal hitting the hammer, Iron Man went flying through several buildings and landed on rubble. His armor was severely cracked.

"Agh…ahh…That really…agh…" Iron Man said, his head hurt. "You've been working out…"

"No. There is only one difference. In this time and this place, I am no longer holding BACK." Thor said.

"What are you…" Iron Man said. Then he heard thunder, a big and great thunder…"No…"

A golden lightning bolt that was easily bigger than the destroyed building smashed down. Fire and ashes consumed all…Iron Man came out of the fire. His armor was completely ruined as the city around him. Then Thor grabbed Iron Man by the neck and looked at him with hate and displeasure.

Thor grasped Iron Man's metal mask that connected to his helmet and ripped it out revealing Kuro Shinzou below it. Thor threw the mask away into the fire.

"**Give your orders and ultimatums to those who choose to obey or are too cowardly to fight. NOT to me. Or learn again the difference between a God of Thunder…and a mortal man in a metal suit.**" Thor threatened a scared Iron Man who could barely breathe because of Thor's powerful grip on his neck. "**As for your masters, since power is all they understand, tell them that Thor says this: If any mortal comes uninvited to Asgard on behalf of those who suppose themselves to be powers…within the hour they will learn what TRUE power is.**"

"**The skies will open and deliver the first part of that message in terms even the blind could not fail to see. Anyone who attempts to escape from the message will find that entering the skies even more dangerous. And this will only be the beginning of their EDUCATION. For their own good and yours, go to them, and convey that warning. DO NOT let them forget WHAT a GOD OF THUNDER IS, and what it MEANS." **Thor threatened.

"**Now that your War of Brothers is done, I have no interest in becoming involved on either side of the disagreement. I am for the moment, neutral. DO NOT give cause to reconsider that position.**" Thor warned. He let Iron Man fall on the ground….rain began to pour down…extinguishing the flames.

"There's…a possible solution a…compromise position." Iron Man said as he tried to collect himself, he was still shaken up from Thor's power and warning. "If we treat Asgard as a…separate entity like an embassy per say then it's not officially United Republic territory…especially since it's hovering ten feet above United Republic territory."

"That would put Asgard and anyone who lives there outside the jurisdiction of the Registration Act, and give you diplomatic immunity. A direction along those lines would make sure my superiors don't lose face, and that would be necessary to sell this. How…how does that work with you?" Iron Man was a little scared to ask.

"It will suffice, you can leave." Thor dismissed.

"My armor's complete destroyed. How am I supposed to go back to base nonetheless the city?" Iron Man asked as he still kneeled on the mud.

Thor stopped his movement…"Walk." Thor simply answered. Iron Man looked at the new and reborn Thor, he was different…Iron Man tried to stand up, he used a nearby fence to support himself.

"One last thing." Thor said, Iron Man stopped from moving. "At this moment, I have more pressing matters to attend to, but in the time to come, be assured that you and I will finish…discussing…your violation of my person, genetic identity, and what was once a friendship I valued."

"Right." Iron Man responded as he thought on Thor's words…they both then separated on different roads.

In another part of the town, on a bridge, sat the man who had told Thor to go away, he sat alone on his bridge…

"Perfect, what we needed now…rain." The man said. Thor then walked along the bridge. "I told you to get out of here! We don't want your kind here! We don't need your kind here!" The man yelled at Thor.

"And what kind is that?" Thor asked.

"You're a troublemaker! You stir things up, just like you did with that other guy!" The man explained.

"And is that so bad?" Thor asked again.

"It is when there's no hope! When there's nothing anybody can do. Nothing anybody has done, and nothing nobody is going to do." The man answered.

Then a little girl appeared next to Thor, she had run all the way there.

"…Don't hurt him, he doesn't mean anything by it. He's my uncle Kyrr, he hasn't been the same since the incident." The little girl explained to the Thunder God. Thor's eyes widened when he saw the expression on her face…she looked like a younger version of…of…her. "He had to hear as people we knew and love die in that explosion, we hid when we heard the explosion. My aunt…and my aunt…she was outside with my cousin…they…"

Thor's golden heart ripped in two as he heard the little girl…her voice and appearance only made it worse. The man…Kyrr looked at him with serious eyes, not ashamed of what had happened…but sad in the inside.

"He said it was like living in the middle of the end of times, all of his life, he tried to protect us, but I guess..." The little girl said as she hugged her uncle's arm. "He couldn't protect us from the end of times."

"My bridge…get off my bridge. Just let me go back to sleep, waking's too hard, please…" Kyrr said with a soft and sad voice as rain poured down.

"Yes…he's spirit and soul is torn, his grief is terrible, but the grief is not just his own." Thor said as he walked and stopped in front of them. "And the grief of Gods was never meant for any mortal to bear."

Thor then moved hand and touched Kyrr on the cheek. "Was it, old friend?" Thor asked him.

"I…I don't know what you're….you're…" Kyrr said as he's eyes began to glow.

"A friend." Thor said as he smiled. "Stand back child…there are some things that were never meant for mortal eyes."

The little girl ran away as her uncle was elevated by the divine forces of the Odinpower or rather…the Thorforce!

"Two souls joined in sadness and loss, each mourning a world that came to an end before their eyes and ears, who only wished to protect those they loved..." Thor said as he swung his hammer and elevated the man and energies came off him. "…Like calling out to like, soul to soul, loss echoing loss, until madness only remains."

"I know that you wish to only sleep, old friend, but there is a time to wake up and to love again, and struggle…and this time, our own to create, to live and to govern!" Thor yelled as he separated two souls. "Come forth. Live. Live Again!"

Lightning, the divine light of the gods enveloped all.

"Oh my…" The little girl said as she witnessed divinity at work.

"Yes." Thor completed the sentence. The man laid on the ground as another figure stood up, this figure was massive bigger than the man and Thor combined. "Welcome Heimdall, welcome home."

* * *

**SHIELD Treskilion, Above Republic City…hours later**

Inside the office of the Director, Kuro stood there looking at his ruined armor. He was thinking deeply…

"Engineering just called, they said that your replacement armor will be ready to be deployed within the hour, sir." A SHIELD agent informed Kuro.

"Good." Kuro acknowledged.

"Also sir scouts just reported in. They say that another presence in the target." The SHIELD agent said as he handed Kuro as picture. "Operations wait for orders, what should we do about this?"

Kuro looked at the picture…two men stood on the barriers of Asgard. Standing ever watching…watching them.

"Nothing, we let it go…for now." Kuro ordered. In the picture was Thor and Heimdall over watching the lands and mountains…

* * *

**Avengers Mansion, Republic City**

Korra didn't want to be here, but she had to pack some things from Thor's room. She didn't want to leave anything behind.

"Hey, have you seen this?" Spider-man asked the Avatar from the window, he was wearing a darker version of his normal costume.

"What is it?" Korra asked.

"Stole this from Hang's office since I am now a wanted fugitive but you're not…life is fair." Spider-Man sarcastically said. "Anyways, look."

Spider-Man handed over the picture to Korra. When she saw it…

"SHIELD calls them targets zero-zero one and zero-zero two, whatever that means. I can't recognize them, but the one with the winger helmet looks familiar, but then again this photo has no colors." Spider-Man said.

The things that Korra was holding fell on the floor and surprised Spider-Man.

"Whoa…you okay there?" Spider-Man asked.

"Thor…" Korra said with a soft voice almost silent voice.


	3. Broken

Chapter 3 – Broken

* * *

**Republic City, Midgard**

It has been a couple of days since Thor recovered Heimdall from his mortal sleep, and now he was looking for the other lost Asgardians. He stood on a rooftop, he looked at the city. Before he could anything else, he would pay a visit to an old friend.

* * *

**Air Temple Island, Midgard**

"Are you sure this is Thor?" Bolin asked.

"I'm completely sure; this isn't that monster that we fought months ago." Korra answered. "Just look at him."

"Have told you Mako about this?" Bolin asked.

"I haven't talked with Mako for weeks now; he's still being a jerk about me helping the Secret Avengers." Korra answered. "I just hope that this Thor is not a fake."

* * *

**Republic City Cemetery, Republic City**

The cemetery was patch of land made to return the dead back to the earth that had spawned them, the mortals, to unite them more to the Earth Spirit, to their guardian. Thor, The Thunder God, arrive at that place. He walked around, through several tombstones until he found one decorated with man flowers, cards and candles.

Thor knelt down; he cleaned the tombstone with his hand.

THE CAPTAIN

PROTECTOR, HERO, AVENGER

Thor felt bad for not being there for his heroic and worthy friend. He would tell him how he feels…Thor stood to and swung his hammer.

"Come forth Captain, come forth." Thor said. Then out of the tomb came out a spirit of a man, his head was hooded by a long green coat. "Captain."

"Hello, Thor…" The ghostly Captain said. "…It has been a long time since I've seen you."

"Yes, it has been long. I've summoned you here to ask you something, Captain."

"What is it, Thor?" The spirit of the Captain asked.

"Let me avenge you, Captain, let me teach these traitors a lesson." Thor said.

"No." The Captain responded.

"Why?" Thor asked.

"Since my passing, the media and parts of the lower council have been tossing my name around for politics and such. I wish to keep my identity and name from getting any bigger, and want to let everybody know by themselves that this wasn't for me…but for the betterment of the nation and the world." The Captain answered.

"I understand." Thor said. "Your words strike the wisdom of Gods."

"Thank you, Thor." The Captain said as he began to fade out. "Goodbye."

"Farewell, Captain." Thor said. He then knelt down in front of the grave…he said his good-bye to one worthy ally and friend.

Thor then walked out of the cemetery, determined to break his ties with any and all who betrayed the Captain.

* * *

**Republic City, Midgard**

Thor had let Heimdall guard the gates of the Shining City until his return, for he had found a great collective of Asgardian souls in the islands of the Fire Nation. Thor would travel there but as he flew towards it he felt a call for help. It was a little girl being chased by two thugs. Thor flew towards them.

"Help!" The girl screamed as she ran from the two thugs.

"You will pay for stealing from our loot!" One of the thugs yelled. Then suddenly, he was grabbed by the earth and sunk down into it. "Gah!"

"What the?!" The other thug said with surprise, then a hand grasped him by the neck and now he was face to face with the God of Thunder.

"W..who are you?!" The thug screamed with fear. Thor just looked at him with disgust and threw him to a nearby dumpster. The little girl had already run away. Thor looked at the unconscious delinquent stuck inside the concrete…

"Surprised of seeing earthbending?" a female voice asked the Son of Odin. Thor turned around to see Korra walk out of the alleyways. "When Spider-Man told me you had returned and SHIELD was on your trail, I didn't believe him at first."

To Thor's surprise, Korra ran to him and hugged him. But Thor stood still, not moving a muscle. Korra noticed and stepped back a little. "Thor?"

"Avatar, your presence has surprised me, how did you find me?" Thor asked with a cold voice.

"Well, this Asgardian arm-band that you gave me can locate any pulses of magic, you gave to me in case that any Frost Giant entered Earth." Korra said. "What's wrong?"

"I remember now, you may keep it." Thor responded as he turned around.

"Why are you talking like this? Hold on." Korra said as she grabbed his cape.

"Thor wishes to not mingle himself with those who have betrayed the idea of heroics, of those who have hunted down, killed and or imprisoned fellow brothers in arms." Thor said.

"What are you talking about?" Korra asked sounding a little more worried.

"You know what I am talking about, Avatar." Thor said as he looked at her once again. "You chose a side; you have betrayed those who called you friend, and ally. Desecrated all what we once stood for, and you sold yourself to the government, just like Iron Man."

"You don't know what happened a month ago!" Korra yelled. "I had to choose, and I chose Iron Man's side at first because I thought it would bring back balance, I did it for the world!"

"Excuses and excuses is all I hear coming from your mouth, Avatar." Thor responded with his cold voice.

"Excuses!? I switched sides when I discovered what Kuro was doing with the heroes and that impostor!" Korra explained.

"That hardly justifies what you had been doing before then, knowingly or unknowingly, you should have done what it was right on your heart not what others told you what was right, Avatar." Thor said as he turned around again. "Whatever we were before no longer stands, Avatar."

"But Thor…" Korra tried to say.

"But nothing, goodbye." Thor said as he began swinging his hammer. "Whatever happiness you have found with the Sentry, I hope it lasts."

Korra just watched as Thor flew away…she didn't expect this to happen. Her joy of seeing Thor back was crushed by his coldness and anger.

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

Korra came back to the island after turning the two thugs to the police. When she stepped off the ferry, she was greeted by Asami and Bolin.

"So, who'd it go?" Bolin asked.

"I…I just need to be alone." Korra said as she walked pass them and into the temple.

"I don't think it went well." Bolin said.

"I hope she's okay." Asami said. The Mako came from the city flying in his Nova Corps uniform.

"Here you guys are, I was looking for you two throughout the city." Mako said as he took his helmet off.

"We were just waiting for Korra to comeback." Asami explained.

"Comeback from what?" Mako asked.

"She went to look for Thor." Bolin answered.

"And I see that didn't go too well, huh?" Mako asked.

"Nope." Bolin said. "I'm going to see if she's okay."

* * *

**Fire Nation Islands, Mo Ce Sea**

"_You really destroyed her back there._" The voice in Thor's head said.

"I did what it was necessary, no more ties with the people I once called friends." Thor said.

"_Even her?_" The voice asked.

"Let's talk about this later; there are Asgardians to be saved." Thor said as he flew towards the islands in search for the lost gods.


	4. Asgardians Unbound

Chapter 4 – Asgardians Unbound

* * *

**Fire Nation Islands, Mo Ce Sea**

Thor arrived at the location he felt a heavy Asgardian presence in; it looked like an old abandoned bunker. Thor landed on the entrance; it seemed like in terrible conditions, there was already mold growing through the rocks. The God of Thunder walked inside the dark corridor, it had Fire Nation symbols everywhere. On the rocky walls, on old tapestry and even on the long dead soldiers lying on the ground, Thor wondered what had happened here long ago and what made the Asgardian signal here.

"What an odd place for an Asgardian to dwell in, even if it is trapped within a mortal." Thor said as he walked towards the dark, rocky halls of the former Fire Nation bunker.

"_Now that you say it, it is pretty gloomy in here._" The voice in his head said.

"Indeed." Thor said.

"_I wasn't talking about the bunker."_ The voice responded.

"Ha ha, I didn't know that talking to myself would be this annoying." Thor said.

"_I didn't know gods could get annoyed._" The voice said.

Thor kept walking until he found a great hall; it seemed to be a former prison wing. Thor stepped in and suddenly hundreds of voices started to come out from the holding cells. They cried for the Thunder God's help.

"What the?" Thor asked. Then he noticed a great figure in the Guardsman's pedestal, the figure was huge, easily bigger than Thor himself. "Show yourself."

The figure turned around…

"Destroyer…" Thor said once he noticed who it was.

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

A knock on Korra's door was heard.

"Go away." Korra's muffled voice was heard.

"Come on, it's me Bolin." Bolin said. "Fine, I won't open but can you at least tell me what happened?"

"No." Korra responded.

"Come on, yes you can." Bolin said.

"Fine…" Korra said as she approached the door, but she didn't open it, she was too proud to let anyone looked at this level of weakness. "I was looking for him in the city…"

"Keep going…" Bolin said through the door.

"I found some thugs chasing a little girl along the way so I decided to stop them…I got one but the other one was caught by him." Korra said. "When I saw him…it was like…"

"Like when we first met…but then he acted so cold and distant…he didn't want anything to do with me or anyone." Korra said.

"Why?!" Bolin asked sounding surprised.

"I guess that…his love for all of us just…extinguished." Korra answered with a sad voice.

* * *

**Fire Nation P.O.W. Prison, Fire Nation Islands, Mo Ce Sea**

"Destroyer…how did you escape?" Thor asked the living armor.

"I, the Destroyer, floated through the void of space for many years. Drifting through eternity until the soul that powered us vanished but I was re-called by Heimdall's Horn during Ragnarok. To aid the All-Father." The Destroyer responded. "But I was just a hunk of metal with no power…until I stumbled on the greatest power of them all…of a GOD."

"What are you talking about, Destroyer?" Thor asked as he took a battle stance.

"An Odinson's soul powers me, Lord of Asgard, it brings light to the being of the Destroyer." The Destroyer answered. "And with these other trapped Asgardians, I shall get infinite power."

"By Odin's Beard, the malignant soul of the late Lieutenant has poisoned the life force within the metal forged to make the Destroyer…" Thor said as he realized the Destroyer's newly attained personality. "You shall have none of these souls, villain!"

"I shall all, except yours, Lord of Asgard." The Destroyer responded.

"What?" Thor asked.

"Yes, your soul might be the shiniest out of all the gods, but it is void of any qualities that make a soul a soul. There is no love in your soul, Thor, no love. And without it, it is not worth my time." The Destroyer revealed. "Mephisto might be able to use it, but not me."

Thor got what he was talking about, but it couldn't be. He loved his people, his father and his home, he was not loveless.

"_Maybe that was not the love he was referring to, Thor."_ The voice said. Thor taught about it…

"Enough of your taunts, Destroyer, I shall let my people free!" Thor yelled.

"You may try, Son of Odin!" The Destroyer yelled as it blasted Thor with energy rays.

Thor blocked the attack by spinning his magic mallet, Mjolnir, in circles and then he deflected them back to the Destroyer. The Destroyer was hit by its own attack and was thrown to the opposite wall. Thor hammered the Destroyer with enough force that it sunk the Destroyer deeper into the earth.

"No use." Destroyer said as he punched Thor off itself. But Thor was barely hurt by that powerful hit, not even a bloody lip.

"Whatever soul powers you shall be let free!" Thor yelled as he swung his hammer.

"Ha! You don't have the power!" The Destroyer taunted.

"Wrong! I have inherited the power of the realm eternal itself, the power to destroy a star with my own thought…the ODINPOWER!" Thor revealed.

"It cannot be!" The Destroyer said as waves of awesome power enveloped it.

"I will not stop with you; I shall liberate all of my brothers and sisters from their mortal imprisonment!" Thor yelled as the cosmic waves of the Thorforce spread across the room and through the prison cells. "Be reborn…ASGARDIANS!"

"GAAAAH!" The Destroyer screamed as the soul within it was ripped away. Then it all stopped…

"Thor…" The God of Light, Balder, said as he hugged Thor. "What…what happened?"

"Your soul had been possessed by the Destroyer Armor, but now you are safe." Thor said as he smiled in seeing his brother alive again.

"I was dead…struck by the golden arrow." Balder said.

"Yes, but that is all over." Thor said. "And our fellow Aesir are alive and well."

The Asgardians began coming out of the holding cells, they had been reborn.

"Lord Thor!" Brunnhilde, The Valkyrie, yelled once she saw Thor. She ran towards the two Odinsons and knelt in front of them.

"Arise, Brunnhilde." Balder said.

"We thought ourselves gone for sure." Valkyrie said.

"The cycle is broken now, our destiny is our own to make." Thor said. "And Asgard has been reborn as well. Let us go back to the realm eternal."

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

Korra came out of her room and joined the others, she still didn't felt good but she was now more confident.

"You done brooding? Mako, Nova, asked.

"You done being a jerk?" Korra asked back with a smile in her face. The others laughed.

"Are you okay?" Bolin asked her.

"Not really, but I will get my answer in the time to come, and I will not get this stop me. I am still the Avatar." Korra responded.

"That's good to hear." Asami said.

"As much as I disapprove of your 'friends in low places', I have to say that I don't want a sad Avatar," Nova said.

"Thanks Mako." Korra said.

"It's Nova while I have this helmet on." Mako said as he pointed to his gold helmet.

"Whatever." Korra said. "I have something to do, see you guys later."

"Later." Bolin said.

"See ya." Asami said.

* * *

**Asgard, Mountains, Republic City Outskirts**

In the throne of the All-Father sat Thor, God of Thunder, but this time he was not alone. Inside the throne room was all of the Asgardians, having fun after years of being stuck inside the void of what once was the Asgardian Dimension. Thor was smiling on the outside but was deep in thought in the inside. Balder stood by the King's side; he noticed Thor's thinking state.

"_What the Destroyer said is not untrue, you know." _The voice said.

"I still don't understand…" Thor thought.

"_Who did you love the most, that is not an Asgardian?_" The voice asked.

"Kor…" Thor almost thought. "…you may be saying the truth."

"_I am you as much as you are me, Thor. Our hearts and souls are the same unlike the others; we are one and the same being. I can feel the hurt within you, and as you once said…the grief of gods was never meant for mortals to take, and I was born a mortal man._" The voice said.

"Thor, are you alright?" Balder asked, Thor was snapped out of his deep thoughts.

"Uhh…yes, I am alright. I was just thinking…" Thor said.

"I just remembered something…where is Loki?" Balder asked.

"By Odin's Eye…I completely forgot about Loki." Thor said as he placed his hammerless hand on his face.

"Forget about me, dear brothers?" A feminine voice asked them.

"Loki?" Balder asked.

"Yes, have I changed a little?" Loki asked as he…she stepped out of the shadows.

"A little…" Thor said. "Hold on, that is Lady Sif's body."

"What?!" Balder asked.

"Indeed it is, Lord Thor, Sif's soul was not found and my soul was saved from a mortal body. The only Aesir's body available was hers since my own body is still lost in the Asgardian void after you decapitated me." Loki said.

"If Sif is not inside her body…" Balder said.

"Then she is still lost inside a mortal…" Thor said as he stood up. "…Mjolnir, show me Sif's soul."

The hammer glowed with the power of the Thorforce, it showed Lady Sif's soul's location.

"No…" Thor said.

"Is that…" Balder said.

"Indeed she is, Sif's soul is inside the Avatar." Loki finished.

* * *

**Republic City Cemetery, Republic City**

The Captain's resting place was still adorned with flowers and candles. No one had forgotten what he was and what he represented. A black boot stepped on a flower…

"Captain…I have looked for you for years. Now I have found you…but I am too late." The man said. "Most of my memory has been taken for me…but I still remember you."

The man fell on his knees…

"I was recovered from the Fire Nation by SHIELD years ago, but kept…kept on ice." The man said as his voice began to get shaky. "I have done terrible things since we got separated."

"I have come here to say one last good bye…good bye my friend." The man said. "Across the years I've been called by many names…the Cold Killer…the Soldier of Fortune but…most of the Earth Kingdom citizens…from our nation…called me the Winter Soldier."

The man then stood up…

"A will not let your legacy die…" The Winter Soldier said as he turned around and left.


	5. Legacy

Chapter 5 – Legacy

* * *

**Republic City, Earth…9:34 PM**

"The gangs all here." A thug said as he walked towards his fellow gang members.

"You bet, The Kingpin has gathered up all the organized Triads in the city and we are left with little territory." A criminal said.

"We are to take up with them, y'know, get into the big leagues." Another said.

"Are you kidding? Will be easier targets for the Punisher." A scared thug responded.

"Can't be worse than Daredevil or Moon Knight." A thug said.

"No…we them be end up in the hospital but with the Punisher…we'll end up dead." The scared criminal said. Then in the shadows a hand cannon was heard being loaded. They all froze in place…

"You all don't need to be in the top list of my War Journal…" The voice in the darkness.

"Oh..Agni." A criminal said as he backed…they all backed away.

"…to get Punished." The Punisher said as he stepped out of the shadows, he was wearing a new uniform. It looks like The Captain's former uniform, but instead of the Earth Kingdom symbol in the middle, there was a white skull. Then the Punisher fired at the thugs with a barrage of bullets, leaving them dead.

Then he disappeared back into the darkness.

* * *

**The Republic City Police Department (RCPD Building), Republic City…hours later.**

"What do you mean you can't find this lunatic?!" Lin yelled at her metalbending officers.

"We're sorry ma'am, but he hides in the darkness." The officer said.

"Yeah…and he doesn't seem to be letting up in the murders." Another added.

"Ugh…" Lin grunted as she leaned back on her chair. "Just continue with the search."

"Yes, ma'am." They both said as they left. Lin sat there, looking at her desk and paperwork.

"You may come out now." Lin said.

"Trouble with the Punisher?" Daredevil asked as he jumped out of the dark corner.

"I should be turning you in to SHIELD…" Lin said.

"But you haven't." Daredevil responded.

"…anyways, you and your friend Moon Knight could be useful to get this maniac in the streets." Lin said.

"What about the others, what about Spider-Man and the Avatar?" Daredevil asked. "Why not ask them?"

"Spider-Man is too much of a wuss and Korra is all stuck up with her 'emotional issues', and besides, I need someone who knows his way around the deepest grime hole in the city." Lin explained.

"Understandable, from I've been investigating, the Punisher has been hunting those who are either planning or have joined the Empire Tried." Daredevil said as he placed several pictures in Lin's desk.

"Wong Fisk?" Lin asked.

"Exactly." Daredevil approved.

"We have been trying to get that guy but he is too good for us. Why would the Punisher want to exterminate them?" Lin asked.

"I don't know, Chief, but it he might have a personal vendetta against Fisk." Daredevil said, 'Like me…' he thought. "I'll look deeper into this, and I'll have Moon Knight give you the info I've been gathering."

"Thanks." Lin said as she crossed her arms. "You would be a great cop."

"I don't think the police is the place for me…" Daredevil said as he opened the window. "…And besides, I don't know how to metalbend yet." Daredevil jumped out of the window and back into the streets.

* * *

**Asgard, Mountains**

Thor was in his bedroom, it was huge. It was almost as big as his own inner grief, but for he was not alone this night. On his bed rested one of Asgard's finest warrior elite, Brunnhilde. Thor had tried to fill the void he felt inside...but it was no use. He stood from bed and walked to balcony. It was cold outside, but he did not feel it. The winter air was refreshing to the God of Thunder, but it still did not cool the inner heat of his soul.

"_You must do what it must be right, Thor._" The voice said.

"No…there is one right thing, I must get Sif's soul back. She is my best friend and fellow Asgardian." Thor responded.

"_That's part of doing what's right but you don't get it. Korra already explained to you but you're too stubborn to understand."_ The voice said.

"Maybe I am being unreasonable…but what's been done is done, there's no going back." Thor said as he looked at the full moon.

"_There is always a way back Thor, especially in love._" The voice said.

* * *

**Republic City, Earth…1:20 AM**

"Any leads?" Daredevil asked his friend, Moon Knight, as he climbed on the top of a rooftop.

"There's a full moon tonight." Moon Knight.

"Any leads, Moon Knight?" Daredevil once again asked with a deeper voice.

"Several dead bodies in the alleys, none of them connected to Fisk in anyway." Moon Knight informed.

"This is getting out of hand." Daredevil said. "We need to get to the bottom of this, Knight, The Punisher is widening his targets."

"Actually, there is more." Moon Knight said.

"What?" Daredevil asked.

"I am connected to the Moon Spirit more than any other being on this Earth, I see what she sees…" Moon Knight said.

"And?" Daredevil asked again.

"The Punisher's in trouble." Moon Knight revealed.

* * *

**Fang District, Republic City**

The Punisher walked through the streets, his hands deep in the pockets of his long trench coats. As he walked he saw an equally dark figure standing on the end of the street, below a street light. The Punisher was slightly surprised, it was late, and who would be out?

The Punisher stopped and looked at the strange man.

"How dare you?" The man asked.

"How dare I what?" The Punisher asked.

"How dare you insult his name?" The man asked.

"What are you talking about?" The Punisher said. Then the man took off his trench coat revealing the uniform of the Captain, but the difference with the old one was that it had dark combat pants and bots and black gloves.

"What The?!" The Punisher said as he jumped back. The man then took the shield on his back and equipped it. The SHIELD patched on the man's shoulders spoke for themselves. "SHIELD trying to make its own Captain? I can't let that happen."

The Punisher revealed his hidden hand cannons and shot at the man. But he blocked them with the legendary shield and charged towards the Punisher. He got the Punisher and knocked him away.

"Gah!" The Punisher yelled. The buildings' lights then turned on because of the gunfire and screams. "I've seen that technique before…who are you?!"

"I've been called by several names, but you may call me the Winter Soldier." The man revealed.

"The mythic Winter Soldier? You are real?!" The Punisher asked as he avoided the shield strikes.

"As real as the symbol in my chest." Winter Soldier said.

"Well, what is it with you and the Captain?" The Punisher asked as he avoided the attacks.

"He was an old friend and I won't let you trash his name!" The Winter Soldier yelled as he connected as strike with the Punisher, hitting him in the gut with the shield. The Punisher fell on the ground…"It ends now!"

"Stop!" Daredevil yelled as he stopped the Winter Soldier's final strike by earthbending the ground and trapping the Winter Soldier with earth.

"Let me be!" Winter Soldier yelled.

Moon Knight ran towards them to see if the Punisher was alright, he was already gone.

"He's gone." Moon Knight said.

"You allowed him to escape!" Winter Soldier yelled.

"You were going to kill him." Moon Knight said.

"Yeah, and you would have ashamed the name of The Captain as much as he has." Daredevil said.

"Look at yourself." Moon Knight said. The earth came off the Winter Soldier.

"You're right…" Winter Soldier said. "…The Captain would've never done this. I should be doing what's right."

"You are the Winter Soldier?" Daredevil asked. "I've heard stories about you when I was a kid, the ultimate assassin of the Fire Nation."

"That was once me…I can't go back. I have to keep his legacy alive and well…he was my friend." The Winter Soldier said.

"Then start by getting the bad guys to jail not wasting them." Moon Knight said. Then a SHIELD airship appeared above them. The Winter Soldier then looked...they weren't there anymore.

"I understand now." Winter Soldier said.

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

Korra slept in her room…Naga was in her side. She tossed and turned…a nightmare.

Korra then jolted awake screaming…she was sweating. Naga was awakened too, Korra looked at her animal friend.

"Don't worry girl…it was just a nightmare." Korra said. In her mind…that monstrous Thor clone was chasing her until the real Thor appeared, she smiled in her dream but then he turned his back. And it all turned black as she heard the mechanical laugh of the Thor doppelganger and the face of a green, scaly monster. "What was that…?"


	6. Out of the Past

Chapter 6 – Out of the Past

* * *

**Asgard, Mountains**

Thor felt weak this morning; everybody was worried that their king would we too weak to defend the already vulnerable Asgardians. Thor fell on his knees as he coughed violently, Balder rushed to his brother's side, so did Valkyrie.

"Thor! Art thou alright?!" Valkyrie asked as she held to Thor's right arm.

"Brother, what happened?" Balder asked him. Thor looked at both of them…

"I've feared that this would happen…my power is weakening as Odin's did long ago." Thor said. "I must enter the Odinsleep to regain power."

"But if thou do that…we are defenseless!" Valkyrie said.

"No…no you will not, for Balder will protect all of you until my awakening." Thor said as he stood up. The three of them entered the hall of Odin, inside there was a sarcophagus, and runes were written on the stone. "This is where father slept when he entered his slumber."

"Rest, Thor, I'll watch over Asgard with the warriors and Heimdall." Balder assured his brother.

"I'm sure of it." Thor said as he entered the sarcophagus and closed it…and then he entered the Odinsleep.

* * *

**The Spirit World**

Thor found himself inside the Spirit World or Outworld as the Gods called it. He looked around; he had awakened in vast open field, similar looking to the former Alfheim. Thor still had his garb and hammer with him, he's spirit must've entered the Spirit World when he fell asleep.

"Hmm…" Thor mumbled, but the other didn't seem to say anything. "Alone…"

The King of Asgard walked through the plain, some trees began to appear but not many, he wandered on until he found a man that looked a lot like Tenzin sitting on a rock, meditating.

"Hello?" Thor asked the man.

"Ah…the Thunder God." The man said. "We meet again."

"Do I know you?" Thor asked the man in the orange robes.

"You might not remember but I am the one who guide you to Paradise." The man answered as he turned to face Thor.

"You…" Thor said once he recognized him.

* * *

**Republic City, Midgard**

In an alleyway, a man fell onto a dumpster. This man held a wooden cane and seemed to have trouble in getting out of the trash dumpster.

"Gah!" The man yelled as he came out of it, smelling not too good. His brown hair had red tint on it, his blue eyes looked like those of a waterbender, his clothes seemed to be scratched…probably from the fall.

"Ugh…gross." He said as he looked at his attire. "What happened?" He asked as he looked at the afternoon sky.

"You okay there, that was a big fall." Someone said as it entered the alleyway.

"What…yes, I'm okay." He said desperately. Then he that it was the Avatar entering the alleyway. "Oh…"

* * *

**The Triskelion SHIELD HQ, Above Republic City**

"What is it?" Kuro asked an officer who ran towards him.

"Sir, you're not going to believe these photos." The agent said. Kuro took them and analyzed them.

"Is this a prank?" Kuro asked.

"No sir, there's something odd happening beyond the atmosphere, and the Triskelion has the only camera and sonar high enough to see it." The agent said. Kuro looked at the photographs again…

"Begin Code: Yellow up, I don't want any attack or intervention, keep us armed and defensive." Kuro ordered.

"Yes sir!" The agent acknowledged, and set off. Kuro then turned around and looked at the city below…

"Hmmm…" he mumbled.

* * *

**The Spirit World**

"You are the former Avatar…Avatar Aang." Thor realized.

"I see that you've entered the Odinsleep, Thor." Aang calmly said.

"Indeed, but why am I in the Outworld?" Thor asked the wise Avatar.

"I brought you here." Aang revealed. Thor's eyes widened in surprise.

"You can do that?" Thor asked with surprise in his voice.

"My power is limited to this realm, but your spirit left your body once you entered the Odinsleep, Thor." Aang said.

"What do you want with me?" Thor again asked.

"I've been watching the physical world ever since my death and Korra's birth, Thor." Aang said as Thor listened. "Your actions ever since you met her have saved the world in more than several occasions, from Galactus all the way to Surtur and the Masters of Evil…you both fir together better than anyone else in history."

"Where are you going with this?" Thor asked as he crossed his arms.

"You do know why she did what she did during the war that separated the Captain and Iron Man, right?" Aang asked the Thunder God.

"Yes…I do." Thor responded with anger in his voice.

"No you don't." Aang said.

"What?" Thor asked.

"You don't know what she thought, what happened trough her mind." Aang responded.

"And you do?" Thor asked the former Avatar.

"Korra and I are, spiritually, connected. The spirit of the Avatar lives through her as it once lived through me." Aang answered. "Thor, you still have feelings for her, don't you?"

Thor looked away…he didn't want to admit it.

"Listen, I didn't like the way you spoke with Korra." Aang said as he jumped off the rock and onto the grassy ground. "And I am going to tell you what is the Avatar's role in the world."

"I already know it." Thor said as he faced the former Avatar.

"From your recent actions it seems that you don't, the wisdom acquire from the Well of Mimir and the eternal knowledge of the runes are not yours anymore, Son of Odin. You have forgotten the principles of the Avatar, who can obtain divinity." Aang said to Thor as he faced the Thunder God. "The Avatar has several duties, but two are the most important."

Thor listened…

"One is two live as a human being, each Avatar is more human than the last one, and the other one is to protect the world and to keep it in balance. Thor, Korra did what she did because she thought it could keep the world safe but when she realized that she made the wrong decision, she once again did what was right." Aang explained. "She hasn't been the only Avatar that had done such difficult decision, Avatar Roku faced a decision the gravely led to the Hundred Year War and I chose to not end Ozai's life."

"Korra made the wrong decision at first but she because she thought that it was the best for everyone but she walked through the right path again once she realized her mistake. Thor…unlike you she's only human, she can make mistakes, something that you Gods wouldn't understand."

"I do understand…" Thor said as he looked at the ground.

"Is that so?" Aang asked.

"Yes…I have done a mistake." Thor answered.

* * *

**Republic City, Midgard**

"Need any help?" Korra asked Thor's mortal incarnation.

"No…uh…name's Daishi Bao, medical doctor, good to meet you." Daishi introduced himself as he extended his hand and smiled.

"Korra." Korra said as she shook his hand. "Doctor eh?"

"Yeah…graduated from Republic University a couple of years ago." Daishi said as he rubbed his head. "You're the Avatar, right?"

"Yep, so…what's a doctor doing inside a dumpster?" Korra asked.

"Uh…eh…I fell off a window?" Daishi said…it sounded more like a question. "It's the leg…"

"Oh, that explains the cane." Korra said as she looked at his lame leg.

"Well…look at the time, it's almost dark, I've to go." Daishi said as he looked at his imaginary watch and prepared to leave.

"Hold on there, doc." Korra said. Daishi turned around. "How come your hair is that funny color and you have blue eyes but look more like an earthbender?"

Daishi didn't know what to say, he didn't have Thor to be his front man anymore…"Gah…I come from a very mixed family, yeah."

"Okay…" Korra said as she watched Daishi leave the alleyway. "Weird guy."

* * *

**Spirit World**

"I believe there's someone else you should meet." Aang said as he moved away from Thor.

"Who?" Thor asked.

"Someone who wields powers beyond mine or any spirit in the Spirit World." Aang said. "Good-bye Thor, until we meet again."

Then Thor was surrounded with energy, similar to that of the Odinforce. The ground began to swallow him, and Thor was sucked into it.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Thor then fell onto a destroyed forest, burnt trees surrounded the area. Thor rubbed his head; he noticed that he had lost his winged helmet during the fall. Two ravens chirped on the branches of the dead trees, they were the fabled ravens, Mugin and Munin. Thor saw the two crows chirp to him and then leave…they were supposed to be dead. Thor walked along the ruined landscape until he came up a mountainside, he walked down from it and saw something…more like someone who he had never thought of seeing again.

"Go back to the pit that spawned you, Surtur! Odin says that you shall not stand!" The mighty Odin yelled as he battled Surtur, the fire demon. Their swords…the Odinsword; the Oversword of Asgard, clashed with the Twilight Sword of Surtur. Thor watched as the two supreme beings battled each other, by the brawl's end, the both them ended on the ground. Surtur limped away in defeat while all-mighty Odin lay on the rocky ground, Thor ran to him.

"Father…your wounds." Thor said as he saw his father once again, his shining silver armor scratched by Surtur's sword and claws.

"Do not." Odin said. "…Do not concern yourself with these wounds, my son, they will be gone. The morning…through in this place what is morning and what is night is known only to greater power than mine."

"You should not be here, Thor. This is the place for the dead, how did you come?" Odin asked his oldest son.

"Through the Odinsleep and Avatar Aang's doing" Thor answered.

"Ah…the Avatar. You were in the Spirit World when you fell into sleep…sleep, a place between life and death. But no longer is the Odinsleep. The power is yours, it is the Thorsleep now." Odin said.

"But if you are here, if I can see you, and touch you and speak to you then I can recall you from the darkness, I can…" Thor tried to say.

"If you wished to recall me from the darkness, my son…you would have some effort before now. Would have summoned mages, would have asked questions, would have tried. But you did not. As I would have not in your place." Odin said.

"I…do not know what you…" Thor said.

"Yes you do." Odin said as he stood again. "Walk with me, Thor. That I may regain the use of my lungs, and I will tell you a story." Odin said as he and Thor walked together through the destroyed battlefield.

"Gods and mortal men share one quality. To be who we are we must kill our fathers. For the mortals this is a metaphor, a way of saying, you must step out of your father's shadow and decide who you are without searching for his approval or permission." Odin explained. "But for a god…this means something altogether different."

"Born I was an Aesir, Bor and Bestla were my father and mother. Bor was of the gods that created the universe and the goddess Bestla was my mother." Odin revealed. "Long ago, when I was in my youth…in the battlefield I fought alongside my father. We killed Frost Giants by the dozens until we were separated…"

Thor listened to what his father had to say…

"…I went to look for him, but he was gone, Jotun bodies were the only things seen across the snowy field. When my brothers, Villi and Ve, came looking for us…I told them that father was dead." Odin said. "I didn't even try to look for him; I didn't even send a search party to look for him inside Frost Giant fortifications…" Odin revealed. "Years later…when you were born my son, I saw my father's spirit within you…the same eyes, the same warrior eyes…I went to seek wisdom from Bor, so I summoned the powers of the runes to let me speak with him. Your grandfather told me that treason ran through our veins, that one day my son would do the same that I did to him. That I would be left in the darkness alone."

"It was not long thereafter that Asgard found itself in battle against the giants once again, I was already the All-Father and had the power of all and all. I fought against the former ruler of the giants…Laufey. My warriors fought bravely and well. Was not Odin with them? And was Odin not his father's son? I defeated Laufey brutally; I have brought Asgard a new age of peace when…" Odin said. "…I heard a young boy call for his father…the little Jotun ran towards his dead father, Laufey. I watched as he hugged his dead father's body…he wanted to avenge him but a fellow Aesir stopped him. I couldn't leave him to die alone…so I took the boy with me. I raised him to be an Asgardian, to be a God and to be an Odinson. I did not know which of my two oldest sons would betray me when the time comes…even if Loki tried and tried over the years, he never succeeded. It was you, my bravest, noblest and most powerful son who would do so." Odin said. "The wisdom and eternal knowledge bestowed upon allowed me to the future of all but not this one, my son. You have brought freedom to our people, you are now the All-Father, rule wisely Thor Odinson for I can't return to you and to our people."

"But why?!" Thor asked his father as the demonic Surtur crawled again, healed to fight once one.

"I have to stay so I can prevent him from coming back." Odin said as he took his sword out to fight. "I can't let him escape again; I can't let Ragnarok from beginning again, Thor."

Father and son took battle stances as the monstrous Surtur approached them, like last time they fought together. But unlike last time, they both crushed Surtur, made him retreat back into his forsaken hole.

"Why do we not end him now?" Thor asked.

"He and I cannot die here, we will fight and die each day and night to come back to life the next sunrise and repeat the process again. He tries to escape while I guard the gates and all within." Odin explained. "Go back Thor; go back as a wiser king and man. Go back not only as the god that you are but as the man that you can become, goodbye my son."

Thor was again surrounding by power, but this time it felt good. He now understood it all, the wise teachings of the Avatar and the blessing of his father, Odin, made him understand what he has forgotten. "Good bye father." Thor said as he was gone from the darkness.

* * *

**Republic City, Midgard**

Daishi sat alone in a tea shop; he didn't have a place to go to. He drank his tea; he looked at his reflection on the liquid. He looked tired; he hadn't been this tired since he graduated from university. Then his reflection began to change…Thor appeared in his reflection.

"What the…" Daishi said as his body began to fade. "Oh…you've awakened."

Daishi was gone from sight…

* * *

**Asgard, Mountains**

The sarcophagus began to move. A hand began to take the covering away, and the top fell on the floor. In it the Son of Odin lied…he thought in all he had done since his re-birth.

"_Anything?_" Daishi asked the God of Thunder.

"Yes…forgiveness." Thor replied.


	7. Welcome To The Empire

Chapter 7 – Welcome to the Empire

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

Nova was sitting on a bench with his brother, Bolin. They were waiting for Nova's girlfriend Asami to stop taking so long in the bathroom.

"Hey Mako." Bolin said.

"What?" Mako or Nova like he wanted to be called in uniform, asked.

"How's it up out there?" Bolin asked his older brother.

"Its…amazing." Mako responded as he remembered his short adventure. He shined his golden helmet, it was shining new. He then looked at the sky, there was something nearing them.

"What's that?" Bolin asked as he looked at the object nearing them.

"I don't know." Mako said as he placed his Nova Centurion helmet on. "But get ready."

Through the skies over Yue Bay flew the mighty Thor, he flew towards the temple at normal speeds, taking his time. He landed on the grassy courtyard.

"Where's the Avatar, I have to speak with her." Thor asked the two brothers.

"Uhh…I don't think she would like to see you, dude." Bolin said.

"Yeah, get off here." Nova said.

"Do I now you?" Thor asked Nova. Then Nova realized that he placed his helmet on.

"I am Mako." Nova said.

"Oh…anyways, it does not matter. The Avatar will have me whether she wants to or not." Thor said as he walked towards the doors into the temple.

"Hold on there, Thor, I don't want to be yelled at later, just wait here." Bolin said. Thor looked at his…at the earthbender.

"Okay." Thor responded.

"Great." Bolin said as he ran inside the temple. Thor and Nova stood facing each other, Nova didn't like when someone messed with his friends and even if he was a former friend. Thor sat down in the bench.

"What are you doing here anyways? Want to ruin her day again?" Nova asked. Thor looked at him then looked at his hammer and didn't answer. "What is it with you?"

"Listen…Mako, inside Korra rests the soul of a fellow Asgardian, and I can't leave one of my people stuck, do you understand?" Thor responded. Nova understood what he was saying but could not still forgive him for what he had done days ago.

Bolin came out with Korra and Asami.

"What is so important that you need my help in?" Korra asked her friend.

"That." Bolin answered as he pointed towards Thor who stood up. Korra froze in place when she saw the grim God of Thunder.

"Uhh…guys, we better get going." Asami said to Nova and Bolin.

"Agreed." Nova said as he walked towards them, then the three left the Avatar and the Thunder God alone.

There was a moment of silence, Thor didn't know how to start and Korra couldn't believe he would show his stupid yet amazing face here.

"Korra I…" Thor began saying/

"Hold up, Goldielocks, how you dare come here after telling me to run off?!" Korra asked Thor with anger.

"Korra…I just wanted to say…" Thor didn't know what to say. Korra awaited an apology and a way to go back to the way things were. "…Uh…there's an Asgardian soul within you." Thor frankly revealed. Korra looked at Thor with disbelief.

"You lie now?" Korra asked the Thunder God.

"I'm saying the truth, Korra. Look." Thor said as he walked towards her.

"Do not even get close to me." Korra said as she extended her arm and placed her hand on his chest in order to prevent him from getting closer. A whole two minutes past…

"You are not taking your hand off." Thor said. Korra didn't respond. "Korra?"

Then Korra's eyes began to glow, she had entered the Avatar State. "What…?!" Thor yelled as he was trapped within the earth. "Korra?!"

"Wait…father allowed her to master the state long ago…this must've been triggered by her body containing three spirits at once." Thor realized. He was then hit by super-heated fire, it didn't harm him but he still covered his eyes. "Stop, Korra, calm down!"

The Avatar didn't listen, as if the Avatar State had been activated as a defense mechanism to prevent the soul of Sif from overtaking Korra's body, as if the Avatar Spirit was fighting off the Asgardian spirit.

"I must take Sif out before Korra is harm." Thor said, he walked towards Korra who threw massive hurricane winds towards the Son of Odin. Thor kept walking; his god-like strength prevented the winds from knocking him away. "Let the healing touch of the Son of Odin free the Avatar of the World."

Thor grabbed the Avatar by the shoulders; she threw fire from her mouth to his face. It did not harm him. "Be free, Korra." Thor said as he connected his lips with hers. Then the still-beating portion of the Odinforce beating within Thor lighted up, engulfing the area in light.

* * *

**Sato Mansion, Republic City, Midgard**

Nova took his brother and girlfriend back to their home, the gigantic Sato Mansion that Asami owned. Nova landed as she held Asami by the waist and his brother, Bolin, came running up the steps.

"Next time…we…use a…skybison." Bolin said with a tired voice as he sweated beyond believe.

"Maybe, but not every woman in the city can say that they were carried by a space man." Asami said.

"And this space man just happens to be the most amazing galactic hero ever. Well…not yet, but soon to be." Nova said. "I, Mako, will use my Nova Force to not only save this world but save the universe!"

"Get off your high horse Mako." Bolin said as they entered the mansion. Then everything began to shake as if an earthquake shook the entire city.

"An earthquake?!" Bolin yelled as he tried to maintain balance.

"This is odd…there wasn't supposed to be one." Mako said as he placed his helmet on. Then outside they heard a crash.

"What was that?!" Asami said as the earthquake ended.

"Outside." Nova said as they ran outside, into the courtyard. In the courtyard, a huge pod looking thing had crashed. Nova walked towards it slowly, he analyzed it. "Oh no…"

"What is it?" Bolin asked his brother.

"Its…its…its Kree." Nova said as he stood up and backed away from it. The pod began to open, and out from it came a man. His uniform was red with blue areas and a golden star in the middle. He had golden hair and a blue mask.

"I am Fleet Captain Mar-Vell, and I come in peace." Mar-Vell said as he came off the pod. "And I have come to you, representative of the Nova Corps in Earth, to heed my warning."

* * *

**The Triskelion SHIELD HQ, Above Republic City**

"You saw that?!" An agent yelled in the airship's bridge, all of the officers inside began to talk loudly. In the middle of them stood Director Shinzou, better known as the Invincible Iron Man. He looked at the sonar's readings and the camera's findings.

"Round up the Avengers…we have a problem." Shinzou said

He left the bridge and into his personal quarters, in it there was a gigantic extra room. He walked inside and was greeted by his various armors. He smiled.

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

Korra woke up, her head hurt but felt much better than before. She didn't know what had happened; she just lost conscious after Thor walked towards her. She then she looked around, Korra was in her room inside the temple. She looked around, was it a dream? Korra hoped off bed and walked towards the halls and then outside.

She found Thor standing alone looking at the city; he had placed Mjolnir on the ground. He just looked at the metropolitan area, for he hadn't seen the city from this view since the last time he was here. "You've awaken." Thor said.

"How…?" Korra asked since he wasn't looking at her when she came out.

"The Odinforce allows me sight beyond sight but…it does not grant me wisdom." Thor said as he turned around. "All that old wisdom from the Runes is now lost…it was lost with the humanity that I had learned long ago…that I had learned from you."

"What?" Korra asked not understanding.

"When I entered the Odinsleep, Avatar Aang granted me wisdom. He explained to me what the Avatar actually meant…what you meant for me." Thor explained. "Then my father has opened my mind to greater things…Korra…I'm sorry."

"Thor…" Korra said as she watched the God of Thunder apologize.

"I am sorry for what if I brought you sadness…I am sorry." Thor said. "I just want to ask…will you take this foolish king back?"

Korra didn't expect this….but she knew what to say.

**Sato Mansion**

"What do you mean warning?" Nova asked the Kree captain.

"I have come back to Earth to give you humans a dire warning…and to help you to be assimilated into the empire." Mar-Vell answered.

"What?! No way, Mar-Vell, there's no way that Earth will be part of the Kree Imperium!" nova responded.

"Listen Nova Centurion, you do not understand. I love this world, I love its people and that's why you have to assimilate into the imperium. You will have to choose soon for Ronan awaits my call." Mar-Vell revealed.

"Ronan? As in Ronan The Accuser?!" Nova asked.

"Indeed, he awaits my call from our ship orbiting above." Mar-Vell said as he pointed at the sky. "I shall let Ronan come."

"No wait…!" Nova tried to prevent but it was too late. Then suddenly the Triskelion appeared over the mansion's grounds. Its huge shape blocked out the sun and out of it came out the Avengers led by Iron Man.

"Iron Man!" Nova yelled with relief. Iron Man hovered down to them.

"Mar-Vell…you're back." Iron Man said as he looked at the former SHIELD agent.

"Hero of Earth, it is good to see you again. In good time too for you will be representing Earth in its assimilation." Mar-Vell explained.

"In it's what?" Iron Man asked.

"Mako…" Asami said to Nova.

"Don't worry…nothing is going to happen." Nova assured. Then the Triskelion's bow section exploded, Iron Man was taken by surprise. The SHIELD HQ began to fall unto the grounds beyond the city and mansion.

"That's not good." Bolin said as they all watch the falling behemoth crash unto the earth in fire. Then a ship came out of active camouflage, it was small but as big as the Triskelion itself. Out of it came to individuals.

"Humans….behold Ronan The Accuser and Admiral Lur-All." Mar-Vell said as he presented the two beings.

"Oh my…" Bolin said as he saw the huge alien step out of the ramp of the ship and hover on top of them.

"What do we do, Iron Man?" Sentry asked.

"Yeah…what do we do?" War Machine added. Iron Man didn't know what to do now…he represented the entire Earth now…

"I..I…" Iron Man tried to say.

"Humans of the planet Earth…you have been talked a lot about from by Captain Mar-Vell here and the Supreme Intelligence would love to want your planet as part of the Kree Imperium but…that task is bestowed upon me." Ronan said.

"Who are you to pass judgment on a planet that is not yours!" Iron Man yelled at the Kree Accuser.

"Mar-Vell! What's the meaning of this?! You said that these beings were ready for assimilation!" Admiral Lur-All yelled.

"They are." Mar-Vell responded. "Please Avengers, understand that we are in a terrible against a race call the Skrulls and the Earth is in the middle of this war. It would be for the best if you come with us." Mar-Vell explained.

"Never, we are not part of this war of yours, keep the Earth out of it!" Sentry yelled.

"Human, who are you to raise your voice in this judgment? I am the law here." Ronan told the Sentry.

"No, I AM THE LAW HERE!" Nova yelled at the Kree Accuser. "As part of the Nova Corps, the inter-galactic peace keeping organization I order you and your empire to leave this world at once or suffer the consequences!"

"The Nova Corps have no authority here no more; this world is Kree Territory now." Ronan said. He raised his hammer staff high and electricity came out of it. "I shall inform the Supreme Intelligence of my decision."

Then suddenly Ronan was attacked by Nova, who punched Ronan off his pedestal. Mar-Vell and Lur-All were taken off-guard by this. Lur-All then took out his communicator. "Bring in the occupational forces!" He ordered.

"No!" Mar-Vell yelled as he heard what the Admiral had just ordered. Then gigantic, enormous space ship came out on the sky, completely blocking it.

Ronan fought against Nova, they were going through several mounts and rocky cliffs outside the city, until Ronan connected on good strike with his hammer staff onto Nova's head. The impact knocked the space ace away and back into the mansion's grounds. His helmet had resisted the attack, but then Ronan teletransported where he lied and grabbed him by the collar and electrocuted the Centurion and knocked him out.

"Mako!" Asami and Bolin yelled as they saw Nova being electrocuted.

"Avengers attack!" Iron Man ordered, then the Avengers attacked the Kree lord but they were all easily defeated by the vast power of Ronan. He was too much for the Avengers to take on…they all fell on the ground.

Several Kree ships began to enter atmosphere and enter the planetside. Everyone in the city began to see an invasion like no other…

Mar-Vell didn't want any of this to happen; now it was all lost for the humans. He looked at Asami and frowned as he saw how she and the other human hugged the unconscious Nova centurion.

Ronan turned to them…"Welcome to the Kree Imperium."


	8. Kree Wars: Invasion

Chapter 8 – Kree Wars: Invasion

* * *

**Republic City, Earth…several days later**

"I can't believe that we have come this low." Nova said as he looked at the people around him. Many of whom are unregistered super-humans.

"Stuff it kid, we have bigger things to worry about." Wolverine said.

"Yeah…like those cretins outside." Korra added. Several of the registered heroes had been running away from the invading Kree forces ever since their mothership arrived. Ronan had ordered the complete enslavement of the human race. Captain Mar-Vell had refused to cooperate and has so allied himself with the heroes.

"Listen up, I have a plan." The new Captain said as he pointed towards the map on the desk. "We are in a pretty tight hole right now, this secret SHIELD base can only hold for so long. I propose a sneak attack to their base nearby."

"Hold on there, who is this guy?" Prodigy asked. Several wounded SHIELD agents came up.

"He's the Captain." One of them said.

"As far I know, the Captain I know is dead." Dazzler said.

"You see thyself worthy to carry the shield and use the uniform?" Hercules asked the new Captain.

"I knew the Captain, like most of you, but I have known him since we were kids. I have to carry on his legacy…I must keep his ideal going." The new Captain said.

They all listened to the new shield warrior, they still didn't trust him but they gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"Listen people, we can't be at each other's throat right now, we have an advanced alien race taking over the world as we speak, and we must rally up." Iron Man said.

"How ironic is that coming from you." Ji Greay said. A member of the X-Men who had led the X-Men towards the rallying Avengers, Secret Avengers and SHIELD, the X-Men were the ones hit the hardest by the Kree in their initial invasion.

"Stop, we have to put our differences aside for now." Korra said as she tried to keep order. "As we speak, Thor and Sentry are trying to put down their ships."

* * *

**Outer Space**

The God of Thunder and the Golden Guardian flew through lasers and war ships. They avoided several combat drones and photon rays. Thor rammed through several capital warships, he didn't know that the Kree had actually sent an entire fleet, but still did he destroyed several of them.

Sentry used his powers to severely cause damage to the mothership which hovered beyond the fleet, sending in more drop ships towards Earth. Sentry struck through the landing bay, the hole sucked several objects and pilots into the vacuum of space before the energy shields were raised.

"This is the belly of the beast…" Sentry said as he gazed at the advanced landing bay. "Time to play god." Sentry said as he began to release the power of thousand exploding suns.

* * *

**Hideout, Republic City**

"Any word from the Asgardians?" Torch asked.

"Not at the moment, they have their own problems at the moment." Iron Man answered.

"What about Mar-Vell?" Nova asked. "What about Asami?!"

"I don't know." Mr. Fantastik answered as he stepped out from the medical room. "The blast from Ronan did a number on Mar-Vell's body composition; his skin is no longer that blueish color but more human and your friend in there…."

"Tell me doc…" Nova implored to him.

"Uhh…she's still recovering from the blast. It seems that several pieces of Mar-Vell himself have mixed themselves with your friend's genetic code. I am an earth scientist; I can't work with a man like Mar-Vell, but she still alive and well." Mr. Fantastik said. "Hang and I have done all we could."

"Yeah, kid. I'm sure she will pull through." Ant-Man added.

Nova was relieved but was still worried that something might happen to her still. He could still remember what had happened…

_Flashback…_

Ronan had successfully defeated the Avengers and Nova at the same time. Mar-Vell couldn't have been more wrong…he had to stop this. Nova was beginning to recover when he saw the skies darken above, lightning bolts fired through the city beyond as several Kree ships entered. It was something he never though on seeing…ever.

"Ronan!" Nova said as he stood up to fight against the Kree accuser. Asami and Bolin tried to hold him down but couldn't.

"You're more persistent than what I thought, Centurion." Ronan said as he turned around.

"You don't even know the half of it." Nova responded. Mar-Vell walked towards the other humans, Bolin and Asami.

"You've got to get out of here." Mar-Vell told them.

"Not without Mako!" Asami responded.

"We're not leaving him." Bolin added.

"I understand your worry for the Nova Centurion but if we don't…" Mar-Vell tried to say but was interrupted by the sounds of explosions coming from the city beyond. "…The fleet is here."

Nova once again tried to attack the mighty Ronan but wasn't able to land a single punch because of Ronan's advanced Kree technology protecting him from every strike.

"You still continue even when you know your world is doomed?" Ronan asked the relentless space man.

"You bet!" Nova responded, he kept trying to land a punch. Ronan was getting bored of this useless brawl, and he proceeded to strike Nova aside. Ronan looked at Mar-Vell, who was helping the other humans; the Accuser was disgusted by this.

"Mar-Vell, you dare to ally yourself with these lesser beings?" Ronan asked the captain.

"This wasn't supposed to happen Ronan, let them go now!" Mar-Vell demanded.

"You're in no position to demand, traitor." Ronan said as he pointed his hammer staff at Mar-Vell and the humans. "Let this be a lesson to you."

He shot a bolt of energy at them, Mar-Vell jumped in between the ray and Asami. The cosmic energies going to Mar-Vell soon went through his body and into Asami. Bolin was able to jump away but wasn't fast enough to get Asami too. The alien and the human screamed as the bolt passed through them and fell on the ground unconscious.

"NO!" Nova screamed. "You're going to pay for this!"

"I have matters to attend to Centurion; I will deal with you when the time comes." Ronan said as he stepped into his dropship and left into the sky. Nova walked towards the unconscious Asami, her outfit was burned and there was a hole in it on the chest area, on the sternum. There was no gash or burn on her chest, but something had happened. Nova didn't care; he just wanted to get her somewhere safe.

"Bolin, help me!" Nova yelled as his younger brother who obeyed and rushed to help. The Avengers led by Iron Man began to regain conscience. They stood up and noticed what had happened and was happening on the city and possibly the world.

…_.Flashback Ends._

Mako looked at his hands; he had this power…this power granted to him by the Worldmind. The Nova Force bestowed upon him was nothing compared to the power of Ronan. Maybe not him alone…maybe he needed them. He stood up and turned towards his planning comrades.

"I've an idea." Mako said as he placed his golden helmet back on.

"What is it?" The new Captain asked.

"We will need help, and lots of it, right?" Nova asked them.

"We can only survive for so long, what do you have in mind?" Korra responded with another question.

"I am a Nova Centurion, one of the top tiers of commanders of the Nova Corps. I have in my control an entire fleet of pure battle-hardened, loyal and powerful soldiers of the corps ready to be called by me at any time." Nova answered.

"You mean…" Hercules said.

"Yes, the 43rd Fleet of the Corps is making their way here at this moment. I have informed them of our situation…but there's something you all should know." Nova said.

"What is it?" Iron Man asked.

"It will take two weeks for them to arrive from Planet Xandar, headquarters of the corps. It's far away from our system…in another galaxy even. We will have to hold for that much time." Nova informed.

"At least we know we have back up coming." Spider-Man said.

"Indeed, but our situation hasn't changed." Iron Man said.

'What about the Champions, they might help." Black Panther said.

"I doubt it, if the Asgardians are busy with the Kree then that means all of the regions beyond the mountains are also under siege." Iron Man informed.

"We still have our plan of attack; Team A which is the Avatar, Iron Man, Nova and myself will try to sabotage their land communications with the orbiting fleet here." The new Captain said as he pointed to a spot on the map. "Since Republic City was the very first city they attacked, most of their intelligence is routed here first. Team B which consists of The Hulk, Spider-Man, Black Panther, several X-Men and others will be laying siege here, at the Kree Foot Barracks. You'll all take down their current troops on ground."

"What about Thor and Sentry?" Cloak asked.

"They will stay up in outer space until Korra here calls Thor back with her something-something thing." Iron Man said as he pointed towards Korra.

"It's an Asgardian arm-band." Korra corrected. "Anyways, what about Ronan and his personal guard?"

"Ronan will get what's coming to him once the Nova Corps get here, for now we'll liberate Republic City and rescue the trapped councilmen and citizens in the campyards on town square." The new Captain said. "I know you all don't trust me yet since I am new to everyone, but let me get this straight. I wear this symbol on my forehead and chest, and I carry this shield for no other reason but to keep his legacy alive."

"Choose to believe in me as much as you did to him or nor, it does not matter, there are people out there waiting for us to rescue them. The world waits for us; let's forget rivalries past to accomplish this one act of heroism." The new Captain said, the moral of every one of the room was increased by his speech. Maybe he was the one to replace him, then suddenly a clap and laugh was heard. The heroes turned to see who it was…

"Osburn…" Spider-Man said once he noticed the man inside the dark purple and green step out of the shadows. "What are you doing here, Goblin? You dare to reveal yourself?"

"Quiet Parrk, like your leader here says, we must forget rivalries pasts. I might not be well regarded by any of you here, but hear me out. I want what its best for the world…" The Goblin said.

"You only seek self-interest." Dazzler spat.

"True enough, but where is interest when we are all conquered by Kree?" The Goblin asked. "Indeed, I have been called crazy but what I say is not demented, I am just saying the truth. When this war is done with and humanity is freed, be assured that the tables will be turned."

"I am a man of business much like you, Shinzou, and I am beginning to get interested in politics." Goblin said as he began to exit the room. "See you all in the funny papers."

He had left them; they were all angered at his appearance. Osburn or the Goblin was one of the most hated super-villains out there. Multiple times has he been a burden on Spider-Man's life and now it seems that he was about to become the world's.

"Let's stay focus; we will deliver our strike on 0600. I want all of you ready; this might get stretched as far as a week. There will be others out there that will be willing to aid us." The new Captain said.

"The Kree won't know what hit them." Korra said.

* * *

**Kree Flag Ship, Outer Space**

"Any news from the mother ship?" Ronan asked his officers.

"No, it has gone dark in there." He answered.

"What has happened?" Ronan asked.

"The super-human known as Sentry entered the mother ship; an hour later we lost communications with them." The officer informed. "Also, it seems that the being known as Thor is still keeping the majority of our fleet from entering atmosphere."

"This world will be hours for it is a strategic point to where we can attack those dammed Skrulls." Ronan said. "And no being will stop us."


	9. Kree Wars: Let There be Light!

Chapter 9 – Kree Wars: Let There Be Light!

* * *

**Asgard, Mountains…moments after Ronan's arrival….**

Through the barren halls of the reborn Valhalla, Balder wandered through, remembering years long gone. He stopped at what it seemed to be an adorned table, the biggest of them all. This was where the Sons of Odin, and those worthy of sitting by his side ate and laughed…together. Balder remembered those days when he was still but a warrior-prince with no responsibilities aside from keeping his two older brothers from trouble. Now he was much older, and now held the title of Crown Prince of the Asgardians, in case his brother Thor ever fell in battle or resign kingship. The God of Light last spoke with his king hours ago, Thor told him that he would be out to fix an error that he had made when he returned.

Balder didn't question the goal of his quest, but already knew what it was. Aside from being the God of Light, Beauty, and Peace he was also a pretty bright fellow. He walked away from the derelict Valhalla and into the Asgardian outer wall which looked out into the mountains and the city beyond. There he met the guardian of the gates, Heimdall.

"Ho, Heimdall!" Balder greeted his old friend, he hid his sorrow.

"Afternoon my prince." Heimdall responded. "It is all alright?"

"It is…anything unusual?" Balder asked Heimdall.

"Our king seems to have found the objective of his quest." Heimdall reported.

"Did he now? It seems that we will be having a queen in no short time." Balder joked but then he remembered.

"Are you okay, Golden One?" Heimdall asked worryingly.

"I'm okay…it's just that I remembered mother." Balder answered. "I wasn't there for there...any of us except you. Thor, Vidar, Tyr and I were unable to do anything…all of us her sons and we let her die." Balder said.

"Golden One, I did all I could but the trolls and demons…there were too many." Heimdall said.

"I know my friend, you gave your life to protect her and I owe you much." Balder said.

"No…a prince of thy stature should never owe none anything, you died as a warrior in battle even if the prophecy said otherwise." Heimdall re-assured. "You defended Asgard that time; you did what even Lord Thor failed to do back then…you assured that all of us lived and defied fate even when it came to thee."

"Thanks old friend." Balder thanked the guardian. Then the skies darkened…"Thor?"

"No…it is not the All-Father, he is still talking to the Avatar, it be something else." Heimdall said as he looked at the skies. "Something out of this mortal world."

A light was seen coming from the location where the top class of residents of the city lived. It went all the way into the dark heavens…then the human vessel known as the Triskelion was shot down by an even greater alien vessel.

"By Odin's beard…what is that?" Balder asked as he saw the gigantic behemoth hovering on top of the far-off location.

"I do not know, Prince Balder, but it is not something of benefaction to the mortals." Heimdall responded.

"What gave it away?" Loki asked as he came out of the shadows, back in his male body.

"Loki…not so long after brother gives you back your body you conspire against us?!" Balder accused.

"Oh no, brother, this is not my doing." Loki responded. "This is not part of my plans."

"Then…" Balder was about to say when an explosion…so loud was heard as several human airships were shot down and crashed around mighty Asgard. "Quickly inside!"

The three Asgardians ran back into the safety of the Asgardian well-constructed walls, they entered to see the other warriors ready in arms. "Something is going on in the mortal city."

"We have to act; we can't leave them to their fate." Brunnhilde said.

"I don't think so Brunnhilde, All-Father said that we should stay here until the mortals were ready for our assistance and benefaction." Loki said.

"Cease thy foul mouth, Loki, the All-Father would never give out such an order." Sif spat.

"On really? Let's ask noble Balder if this statement be true." Loki proposed.

Everyone looked at their Crown Prince, the God of Light himself. Balder didn't know if to feel great for being in charge or to feel a little intimidated. "He…delivered the order." Balder revealed. All of the Asgardians assembled gasped in surprise that the All-Father would do that but then again it was understandable. "Asgard is to look out for their own and other fellow god-heads for now until further notice from the All-Father."

Then the whole palace began to shake…

"Are we being attacked?" Fandral asked with surprise.

"Not for long, all warriors with me!" Balder ordered to all battle-born and ran back outside. On the snowy fields of the valley, there the gods met something odd…

"What is this?!" Balder asked the beings as he stopped in his tracks, his white cape was flapping from the high cold winds coming from the north.

"Beings of Earth, by the order of Ronan the Accuser, you're all now loyal subjects to the Supreme Intelligence and the Kree Imperium." A Kree soldier revealed. Then suddenly dozens, no hundreds surrounded the divine warriors of Asgard.

"Loyal subjects? I believe that thou do not know who thou art talking to…" Balder said. " I am Balder Odinson, Crown Prince of the Divine Kingdom of Asgard. We are loyal to none except to the All-Father, the God of Thunder. As it hasn't occurred to thee…we are all…GODS."

"Gods? Like we haven't heard that one before." A Kree Soldier said.

"Stop your foolishness humans, and give up your…castle." Another Kree soldier added.

"Humans….humans? You dare to call us mortals? You dare to compare us to them?!" Tyr said as he pointed towards them with his hooked hand. "We are beyond anything that your technology or body can ever hope to obtain, we are gods and we'll show you."

"WARRIORS OF ASGARD, MIGHTY AESIR,THESE ALIEN MORTALS DARE TO CALL US HUMANS…" Balder said with his divine voice as he began to glow. The warriors behind him began to laugh. "LET'S SHOW THEM WHY WE ARE GODS."

* * *

**Olympus**

"I see…" Zeus said as he watched the events unfolding on Earth. "…And you say that we should not act?"

"I say we do." Ares said.

"No, let the humans suffer for betraying Hercules." Apollo said.

"Even though I do not agree with Apollo, the mortals do need to learn their place." Athena added.

"And leave our resurrected allies, The Asgardians, fight a lonely war against this formidable alien armada? I don't think so." Zeus said as he stood up from his throne.

"Think about it father, the Asgardians can stand on their own, aren't their Warrior Gods? And also, don't the humans have to resolve their own conflicts?" Hermes asked.

"You make good points…we will stay for now." Zeus answered.

* * *

**Asgard, Mountains**

The mighty Asgardians battled the high tech aliens; the blasts from their strange weapons did nothing but a scratch on their powerful skins. Swords and axes crushed alien steel and the color of purple blood covered the white snow. Sweat poured down from the valiant warriors but none seem to experience fatigue, their divine bodies did not develop any fatigue toxins. They could literally go all day…

"Continue warriors for they begin to retreat!" Balder yelled, and so did his people follow. The elite Valkyrie ferociously attacked the surprising smaller Kree soldiers. For she was no average Asgardian female, she was a proud Vanir and warrior goddess who rivaled the mighty Thor in hand-to-hand combat. Her skill was only match with her berserker rage.

Then the Kree soldiers saw this as a lost cause, their gunships were being brought down by Balder's hard light blasts and the Asgardian Elite Guard. Their soldiers were being massacred by the superior Asgardian warriors…all in all, the Kree have met their match in battle. "Fall back! Fall back!" A Kree field commander ordered to his remaining troops. They all heard him and began to retreat; they could barely run on the high snow. Even though that the gods could easily slay them they did not, this should serve as lesson to not mess with superiority again.

The Asgardians cried a victory shout, they hadn't experience battle since their awakening….and it felt good.

"It does feel good to be at the battlefield once again!" Brunnhilde yelled.

"Aye and I have a feeling that we might not see the last of them, there'll be more." Balder said.

"Then let the floodgates open, let them come so they can be crushed again and again." Brunnhilde confidently said.

"Brun is right, for Asgard!" Tyr yelled and once again the warriors yelled. They all then returned to gates and back to the glorious kingdom.

Nightfall…Thor hadn't yet returned and the dark skies were being set in flames as several Kree ships entered to the planet. Balder looked out from the window of his majestic bedroom; the cheerful God of Light heard the screams coming from the city. He thought about his brother, sure he was the Lord of Asgard and mightiest of all but he still worried for his older brother.

"My prince?" A voice came from Balder's door.

"Come in." Balder responded as he kept on looking at the battle beyond his kingdom's walls.

"The warriors art banqueting in the halls of Valhalla and I wondered where their prince was?" It was Brunnhilde, the Valkyrie.

"I be just reflecting about are role here on Midgard now that our home realm is no more." Balder responded.

"If the All-Father says that we should heed for his decision then we shall." Brunnhilde said.

"I know but this place needs our guidance…we are gods, 'tis our purpose to set aright the path of lesser beings." Balder said. "But like thou say we shall wait Thor's decision." The God of Light walked towards the Valkyrian warrior…"Was that the only reason thou came to my quarters because it was normally Hermod who informed to me."

Brunnhilde was taken by surprise; she did not expect Balder to notice. "Uh…I just felt that it would be right." She said.

"Very well then, let's join the warriors in the halls of Valhalla." Balder said as he walked out of his room and to the way towards the courtyard with Brunnhilde following.

Balder his role would be indeed be important to the human race…but that was to be another story.


	10. Kree Wars: The Coming Storm

Chapter 10 – Kree Wars: The Coming Storm

* * *

**The Camps, City Square, Republic City…two weeks later**

Alpha team has already advanced through the occupied streets without being alerted. It seemed that the new Captain's plan was going well, alpha team which consisted of the new Captain, Nova, Iron Man and Korra had made their way to the city square. The area had been completely transformed; the little park in the middle of the square had been transformed into one of the many encampments made by the Kree to subjugate the humans.

The Captain did a signal to the rooftops, at first Korra thought that he was being silly but then she saw a figure appear on top of the rooftop. It was a figure of a man who took out a bow and arrow. He aimed towards the fuel canisters that the Kree used to power almost everything they used, from ships to comm. Towers and with these towers gone they would 'blinded' and cut from the fleet above.

The bow man shot at the canisters, the explosion was of blue color and unbendable as it seemed to not be made of fire. The comm. Tower itself began to fall on to itself, with several Kree engineers and soldiers scattering around. Iron Man then gave the archer thumbs up, the archer then proceeded to escape as several Kree Guardians began giving chase. This gave alpha team a window big enough to get the captive people out.

**Outer Space**

* * *

The mighty son of Odin had been blasting and destroying incoming Kree warships for days now. They seemed to be relentless on their assault on Earth. The Odinson had lost contact with his attack partner, the Sentry. Thor didn't care, although he is a god he still feels jealously and he can see that Sentry is attracted to Korra and Thor will have none of that. Still, he has to think about the Golden Guardian's safety and well-being and so he went on to look for him. Thor passed the Moon, it was bright and luminous, perhaps it were his eyes tricking him but he thought he had seen a hidden city on the dark side of the moon…he brushed it aside for now.

Thor flew towards the Kree Mothership that was stationed well beyond the Earth's orbit. The ship or station looked dark and lifeless, as if there was none inside. The God of Thunder entered through a already made hole in what it seemed to be a vehicle hangar…Thor searched for his colleague inside the dark and derelict ship.

* * *

**Republic City, Earth**

"Let's go team." The Captain said, and then they all moved towards the closed gates of the camp. Iron Man busted them opened. The team hurried to get the captives out, before the Kree soldiers returned.

"Tenzin, follow the others, you'll be okay." Korra said to her former mentor.

"Thanks Korra." Tenzin responded as he followed the others underground. The team had already secured the tunnels and made a way for them to fall back in case everything went south.

"Objective number two is coming." Nova said.

"You all know the plan, with their tower out; they'll send their forces from the barracks. If all went well, second team might have already taken care of that. Let's take these remnants out." The new Captain said.

The team led by the new Captain attacked the Kree Assault group coming in to their location, Iron Man and Nova flew and took several Kree Trackers down while The Captain and Korra worked together to smash their way through Kree Manipulars.

The Kree group didn't see them coming and were easily taken care of. Then an explosion was heard from the distance. "That must Team B." Iron Man said. "We better rendezvous with them at the checkpoint."

"Correct, let's go team." The Captain acknowledged and soon they followed his lead. They hurried through several alleyways and derelict buildings. In an abandoned boy's home, the Secret Avengers and The Mighty Avengers met.

"That was one hell of a ride." Torch said as they met with Team A.

"We are not finish just yet." The new Captain said. "There are still several encampments throughout the city, and we will need to spread out if we are to free the people inside. But with the main Kree barracks taken out, our job is significantly easier."

"What about the big metal men they have?" Korra asked.

"That's a problem." Nova added.

"No problem for Hulk, Hulk smashed big purple tin men!" Hulk yelled.

"Calm down there big guy, with the aid of several X-Men and Champions, we'll be able to defend ourselves." Iron Man said.

"Any word on the Asgardians up north?" Invisible Woman asked.

"Not yet, but their place has already been hit several times. All of the assaults done by the Kree have failed." Iron Man reported.

"That's what they get for messing with gods." Korra said.

"We'll need their help eventually if the Nova Corps don't get here on time." The Captain informed.

"They will, trust me." Nova said. "Have you been contacted by the Professor yet? He stayed to look after Asami and Mar-Vell."

"Not yet, but I am sure they are fine." Je Gray said. Mako was slightly calmed by this but he still worried.

"Speaking of missing friends…any word of Thor?" Iron Man asked Korra. She looked at her armband, it rested on her right bicep, it was blessed with the power of the runes and several magic spells…

"Not yet." Korra responded.

* * *

**Kree Mothership, Outer Space**

"Sentry!" Thor yelled across the dark metallic halls of the alien ship. Blood was splattered on the walls, floor and ceiling. A massacre….still, Thor was unfazed; he had seen worse in the battlefields of Jotunheim. "Sentry!"

"_I don't like the looks of this, Thor._" Daishi said to Thor.

"Indeed…" Thor responded. "I have not seen this level of carnage since the incident in Alfheim with the Storm Giants and the bottle of fire whiskey that the light elves obtained from Midgard."

"_You should really tell me more of these adventures of yours since I am your reincarnation after all._" Daishi said.

"Everything on their own time, friend, first we need to find this Sentry fellow." Thor responded as he kept walking down several halls and looking at empty rooms and halls.

"_You don't like him, the Sentry guy._" Daishi said.

"I don't know him that much." Thor said.

"_No, what I mean is that you are jealous." _Daishi said.

"Me, the Son of Odin, suffering from such mortal annoyances as jealousy? You jest." Thor responded.

"_Come on Thor, I know you as much as I know about medical science. You're jealous._" Daishi bothered.

"Sheesh…I hear something." Thor said as he raised his hammer. He got closer to the sound, he opened the metal gate and beheld the Sentry, and he seemed to be injured. "What the?"

Thor kneeled down next to the unconscious Sentry; he had been bathed in Kree blood and guts. The mighty Thunder God was puzzled, around him was several skeletons of Kree Elite Troopers, he knew this because the only thing left of these men were their uniforms. Sentry's uniform was ripped below his arms and back, but his cape was intact. Thor didn't know what had happened, but nevertheless, he took the Sentry on his shoulder and took him away from the mothership. After coming out, Thor used the Odinforce to blow the mothership up.

* * *

**Kree Flagship, Outer Space**

"Sir, mothership has been destroyed." A Kree officer reported to Ronan the Accuser.

"Curses!" Ronan cursed, he slammed his fist on the captain chair's armrest. "The being known as Thor has eluded us for too long!"

"We have just lost contact with planetside teams!" Another Kree officer reported.

"Several barracks have been lost, sir!" Another officer reported.

"Gah! No more! Bring us to atmosphere, we will end this battle!" Ronan commanded.


	11. Kree Wars: Heavens Divide

Chapter 11 – Kree Wars: Heavens Divide

* * *

**Republic City, Earth**

Thor flew pass several Kree Anti Air guns, he was being shot by them with plasma bombardments. The Thunder God avoided each attack for he still held the Golden Guardian on his shoulder, the Sentry was still unconscious. Thor maneuvered through the sky until he was shot down…the attack didn't seem to actually hurt Thor but it took him out of concentration, he tried to take the blunt of the landing and keep Sentry safe. They crash landed inside the Daily Bugle building…the people inside, who were in hiding were shocked as Thor landed in front of them.

Thor began to stand up; he shook the impact off and looked at the scarred people. "Mortals, thy art no safe here there be…!" Thor tried to warm but he was taken down by…

"Silence!" It was none other than Ronan The Accuser himself, he had come down from his flagship and into the battlefield. Thor had been knocked unconscious by the attack on the back, he hadn't seen it coming. "No man or god shall halt the advancement of the Kree Imperium." Ronan said as he looked at the scarred humans. "No man…" Ronan then aimed his cosmic hammer at them.

"Stop!" Sentry yelled as he stood up, his suit seeing better days. But nonetheless, he was glowing with power and valor. "Ronan!"

Sentry attacked the Kree lord, ripping through street blocks, Sentry unleashed a barraged of power that could bring the Hulk to his knees. Ronan protected himself by making an energy shield with his cosmic hammer, the golden light engulfed the shield. Ronan was shot out into the air; he had felt the power of the Vanguard of Humanity. Ronan fell into the park, landing on the lake.

The Kree lord stood up, he had been wounded, and he had tasted his own blood. Ronan was furious; he raised his cosmic hammer high into the air and shot a cosmic attack towards the incoming Sentry. The Golden Guardian was blasted by the ferocious attack, and fell on to the earth, but he wasn't out just yet. He slammed his fists into the ground creating a mini-earthquake which took Ronan by surprise; the force was so immense that the lake was shaken away along with the Kree lord.

Ronan had had just about enough of this foolishness, and so he concentrated all of his power into the cosmic hammer. When Sentry was just close enough, Ronan smashed the cosmic hammer into the Sentry's head. The impact was destructive, the trees around had been burned to a crisp and the grass around had been vaporized. Sentry lay on the ground, his golden hair stained with blood. Ronan looked at his cosmic hammer, it was cracked, not too severely but cracked nonetheless. He looked at the human beneath his feet, how could such lesser being do this? "How could a human like you harness so much power?" Ronan asked.

"Do not think of what a simple man could obtain…" A voice was head behind the Kree lord. "But what…**a THUDNER GOD CAN DO!**"

* * *

**Outer Space**

Inside the Kree Flagship, several Kree officers scattered throughout the bridge. The fleet was now preparing to destroy the planet by super-heating the atmosphere rendering the world inhabitable. A Kree scout came running to the bridge and saluted the first officer.

"At ease, what is it scout?" The senior officer asked.

"It's something…a transmission coming from just beyond the ringed planet." The scout informed.

"Show me." The senior official said. A holographic display came on.

"As you see sir, there are several unclassified ships coming in." The scout showed.

"I know those markings…" the officer said. "Prepare the fleet now!"

* * *

**Republic City, Earth**

Ronan was blasted by lightning; the power of a very angry thunder god electrified the Kree lord. Ronan landed feet first on the concrete pavement, he looked around…he had landed on one of the many Kree Camps he had set up. It was being besieged by the humans. "NO!" Ronan yelled as he blasted several of the heroes away, he then saw that the human villains were aiding the heroes. "YOU RESOLVE IN HELPING OLD ENEMIES?! IT WILL NOT BE ENOUGH!"

Ronan began punishing everyone around, smashing and tearing through several heroes. Then from all around him, he was swarmed by not only super-humans but by regular benders and non-benders. The United Forces dispatched days ago had come out of hiding and began their assault at Ronan and his remaining troops. Ronan blasted them off, Metalbenders used their metallic cables to keep Ronan at bay but it did not work.

Then light came from behind him and he was blasted on the back. He felt the pain…it felt like Kree power. "WHO DARES?!" Ronan yelled in anger.

"I do!" A female voice was heard, it began to blast Ronan with power and more power. He defended himself by blocking the energy waves with his cosmic hammer. But then from his flank he was again attacked, this time by Iron Man. Ronan saw the iron avenger coming, so he quickly shifted his cosmic hammer around and smashed Iron Man into the ground. Iron Man screamed in pain, his metal armor cracked at the impact of the cosmic hammer.

Then the Incredible Hulk came down and smashed Ronan into the ground and began to beat him, Ronan then blasted the Hulk off him. He stood up to see Mar-Vell looking at him. "YOU!" Ronan spat in anger.

"Not only me." Mar-Vell said. Then from behind him, an empowered Asami came in blasting the Kree lord. Ronan tried to protect himself but could not, he felt the sharp pain of the attacks, he began to fall back. He contacted his flagship.

"BRING ME BACK!" Ronan ordered.

* * *

**Outer Space**

"Sir! We are being attacked by a much larger fleet of ships! We can't hold!" The officer reported to Ronan. Then through the bridge, a golden hammer ripped through the hull. The vacuum of space began to suck them.

* * *

**Republic City, Earth**

Ronan kept fleeing away from the waves of heroes, he was now alone. He saw in the sky a battle raged, the skies turned red from the constant space battle. Ronan then saw a golden hammer strike the path ahead of him. Then a bolt of lightning…"WHAT THE?!"

"You should stop right there." Korra said as she dropped from a rooftop. She was accompanied by Mar-Vell, an empowered Asami and Nova. "Nowhere else to run."

Ronan looked around, he was completely surrounded. A beast with the shape of the Thor being appeared in front of him, it slapped him back. Ronan fell on to the ground, then he saw a pair of black boots above him. It was the Thunder God…

"All the power of the storm, from all the world, flows through my veins, and can be summoned by mine hammer at any time, wherever it is. A lightning storm in the Fire Nation? Mine. A hurricane off the coast of the Northern Water Tribe? Mine again. A brace of tornadoes in the Earth Kingdom? Aye...mine. All that might, all that destructive force, mine to command. Channeled and guided through the mystic might of this hammer, guided right at thee!" Thor said as he leveled his hammer on to the air. Then Thor slammed Mjolnir right into Ronan's face with a gigantic thunderclap.

_Hours Later…._

The skies were now brighter; the sun could be seen clearly. The ships high above now didn't represent tyranny but peace. The Nova Starfleet had made to Earth on time, along with a very well missed old friend.

"Bill!" Thor yelled as he shook hands with his oath brother once again.

"Lord Thor…my oath brother." Beta Ray Bill said. "It is good to see thee once again, it has been too long."

"Death can't keep the God of Thunder away." Thor said.

"How is lady Korra?" Bill asked.

"She is well." Thor responded as he turned his head to look at Korra as she helped several Metalbenders and others repair the damage done by the Kree. "She is well."

"Hopefully I can stay with thee and thy people longer now that my race is safe from Surtur's demons and Galactus' terror." Beta Ray Bill said.

"Thanks." Thor responded with a smile.

Somewhere else, Iron Man was attended with medical aid.

"Is he going to be okay?" The new Captain asked the waterbending medic.

"He will recover, but several of his ribs are broken and his right femur has been fractured. It will take several months for him to recover fully." The medic explained.

"Thanks doc." The new Captain said. He looked at the injured Shinzou. "You'll be fine."

"Yeah…but will you?" Shinzou asked with a weak voice as he was taken away into an ambulance.

The new Captain, or as he once known as Buck, looked at the leaving ambulance and then to the shield on his arm, it shined brightly. "Yeah…I think I'll be fine."

"I'm sure you'll be." A man said, the new Captain turned to see who it was. It was Nik Fury. "Surprise?"

"A little heard you went on exile after the registration was passed." The new Captain said.

"True, but maybe someday things will go back to the way they were." Fury said.

Sentry was brought back to the others; the scars on his skull didn't look to be good.

"Will he be okay?" Korra asked the medics working on him. Thor approached to see what was going on.

"Physically yes, he's recuperating at lightning speed but what I'm worried about is his psyche." The medic said.

"What do you mean?" Korra asked.

"His brain basically, a blow of this power might've messed up something in there." The medic said. Thor then remembered what had happened inside the Kree mothership but kept his mouth closed. "Maybe nothing happened."

"Hopefully not." Korra said. "We'll take him back."

"Hold on." Thor said. "I am not an Avenger anymore, where'll you go?"

"Well, I wasn't thinking of the mansion." Korra said. "I guess that Sentry can be taken care of by the others."

"What do you mean?" Thor asked.

"Is it cold up there?" Korra asked Thor.

Somewhere nearby…

"Are you okay Asami?" Nova asked as he took his helmet off.

"Yeah Mako, I'm fine…I feel swell." Asami said.

"It seems that she has inherited several of my abilities…" Mar-Vell said. "And my regenerative powers too."

"What is it Mako, worried that you are not the only hero around with a space man's power?" Asami teased.

"No…it's just that I was worried." Mako said.

"Give the guy some rest, he just saved the world." Mar-Vell said.

"Now what should we call you?" Hercules asked as he came out of the rubble randomly. This surprised everyone else.

"Uhh…since I have the powers of Mar-Vell…how about Ms. Marvel!?" Asami proposed.

"Ms. Marvel?" Mako asked.

"I like it!" Hercules said as he left to spread it out.

"Well, I hope you do well with my abilities, Ms. Marvel." Mar-Vell said. "I should report myself to the Nova Corps."

"No need for that Mar-Vell, I've already told them that you are a friend." Mako said. "Welcome to Earth."

None of them knew though that a darker horizon crept along…that this invasion was just the prologue of a dark age, for evil will inherit the Earth.


	12. The Dark Guardian

Chapter 12 – The Dark Guardian

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ**

The room was almost lifeless; the only source of light came from the windows. The style of the room did not made the occupier any happier…he had been hit on the head pretty badly by the Kree lord.

'Is this who I am?' The man asked himself, his sky blue eyes looked sharply at the ceiling. He hadn't moved a muscle since Ronan's last stand and he had lost control…lost it. After moments of silence he heard a sound…

'_**No…this is who we are.'**_ A dark, gritty and terrifying voice replied back to his previous question. The man's eyes became then wide open. His forehead was in sweat, he was breathing quickly…it had returned.

"No…no…not you." The Golden Guardian said to the empty room. "Get away…"

'_**But we are one and the same…'**_ The dark voice replied. _**'…In fact, I am truly you.'**_

Sentry stood up from his bed and opened the windows, sunlight engulfed the dark room. Sentry allowed the warm rays of the sun to hit his cold body, to warm him once more. The voice was gone for the moment…but he now feared that his fear had returned. He needed help…help from someone who understood.

"Trouble sleeping?" A man asked. Sentry turned around to see who it was.

"Osbourne?" Sentry responded with a question.

"It has been weeks since you were hit by Ronan's mallet." Osbourne said as he sat on a nearby stool.

"What are you doing here; villains are not allowed in this place." Sentry said.

"Dear boy, I'm now the law here." Osbourne said as he motions his hand, he passively told the Sentry to sit in front of him and so he did.

"What do you want?" Sentry asked.

"I have been checking up with you for weeks now, ever since I was made head of SHIELD…" Osbourne revealed.

"Hold on, head of SHIELD?" Sentry asked with disbelief.

"Indeed, the council saw that Mr. Shinzou was in no condition to lead SHIELD and that was incapable of doing what needed to be done to prevent the Kree from invading. Anyways…" Osbourne explained. "…you had been acting strangely, and we had our best spiritualist check you but all we got were dead bodies every time they entered your mind."

"I'm going to tell you this; I know how it feels being someone else inside…something different and strange. I myself have fallen into this complex and I would like to help you." Osbourne revealed.

"Help…help me?" Sentry asked.

"Yes, let me speak to this other…and we can all come into an agreement that would both save yourself and this world." Osbourne proposed. "Give me your loyalty Sentry…trust me."

Sentry thought deeply about this and after several minutes…

"Very well then." Sentry answered. He looked at the ground and closed his eyes and allowed himself to be removed mentally…then he raised his head, his eyes were black and his pupils were hellish red. "**Good evening, Director Osbourne.**" The inner beast of Sentry said.

"You must be what lives inside The Sentry." Osbourne said.

"**No, no, I am The Sentry; I share or rather feel everything he does, I am the Void of Nothingness and Evil…what keeps gods from reaching heaven itself, what devours spirits for pleasure, what gives man immortality.**" The Dark Sentry revealed. "**And I hear that you want a proposal.**"

"Correct." Osbourne said, unfazed by the Dark Sentry's revelation. "You give me loyalty and protection, with that I would let the Sentry reveal you…reveal his true self more often. Deal?"

"**Deal.**" Dark Sentry responded as he shook hands with the ever so hated by the super-hero community…The Goblin.


	13. The All-Father & All-Mother

Chapter 13 – The All-Father & All-Mother

* * *

**Asgard, Mountains**

The Halls of the shining city, the eternal city and home of the northern gods of legend, the Asgardians. Long has it shined through trials and tribulations, even total destruction, the city of gods stands as monument to the tenacity and unrivaled courage of the gods.

The All-Father, Thor Odinson, walked along the long halls of the royal palace; he has once walked through these very same stone hallways as a kid. Playing with his brothers, carefree of any responsibility, having father and mother around….nostalgia struck the Thunder God pretty hard. Along with him walked The Avatar, the Spirit of the Earth incarnate in a human body.

Apparently, it had been Avatar Korra's idea to move in to Asgard after the conflict with the Krees. There were a couple of reasons for her to stay here, she wanted to see the Golden City again and second, she wanted to discuss important matters with Thor.

"Thor." Korra said.

"Yes?" Thor responded.

"How did you come back?" Korra asked, she had been wondering this whole time.

"When I destroyed the Yggdrasil and ending Ragnarok…all and everyone died in the realm…except for me. The Odinforce and the Runes gave me an entrance to…Paradise. I had fallen into a deep Odinsleep, to be not awakened for a millennia but it seems that I was awaken too early and my powers have not completely come back. That is why I only wield a small fraction of the Odinforce…well the Thorforce now, Odin said that the power belongs to me now." Thor explained.

"What's the Paradise?" Korra asked. "Is it like the Spirit World?"

"No, I cannot fully explain what it is. It is indeed a realm but…everything felt good. Everything and everyone I loved was there waiting for me." Thor said. "I felt peace for the first time."

"Sorry that you had to come back." Korra said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Korra…I know that I have not treated you with the upmost kindness since my return and I am truly sorry for that. But listen to my words; I am Thor Odinson, the son of Odin, the son of Frigga and the Son of Earth…and as a god I…" Thor knelt. "…would like to ask for thee to be my people's All-Mother and mine wife." Thor held to her a golden crown…the one that used to belong to Queen Frigga herself long ago.

Korra gasped at the sudden action that Thor had done…

* * *

**Republic City, Midgard**

The Avengers Mansion had been put off-limits to non-SHIELD personnel or HAMMER personnel as they were no called. The Prince of Power, now sporting a manly goatee looked at the HAMMER agents going through the mansion taking various pieces of technology, especially the Iron Man Armors. Hercules felt that something was about to happen.

He walked back to the alleyway; he knew that Shinzou hadn't recuperated since the fight against Ronan, who had been exiled back to the stars by the Nova Corps. The Prince of Power had been operating from the Secret Avenger's headquarters, fighting random super-villains and stopping this Juggernaut fellow last week. It appeared that things weren't getting any better, and soon they could get even worse.

The council seemed to have replaced the Shinzou leadership within SHIELD and placed Norm Osbourne as head of SHIELD since he promised them reformation and protection against off-world threats by remaking the Avengers and Defenders teams. That wasn't all; they had apparently taken Fahuo underground to prevent the Hulk from smashing them and were now establishing a new regime within the superhero community.

Osbourne had been seen using Shinzou's tech, wielding a modified Iron Man armor, and patrolling around with his team of freaks and with the biggest freak of them all, Herc's uncle, the God of War. Hercules couldn't believe that Zeus, the God of the Sky, would allow this warmonger to walk among the mortals again. Last time he did, a war of a hundred years had been unleashed.

Hercules beheld the Silver One floating towards him, his silver skin and board shining with the sun.

"Where have thy been, Silver One?" Hercules asked.

"I've been protecting your world from the Southern Water Tribe; thanks to me is why they held." Silver One responded. "And now I see that you are all with troubles?"

"Indeed, this world is entering a dark age that might bring consequences." Hercules responded.

"I sense an enormous power coming from this land and it is not your's or Thor's, it is something…evil." Silver One said. "And I fear that we might be hopeless to stop it."

* * *

**Asgard, Mountains**

"Ahh…uhh..Thor I…" Korra tried to say.

"I've been keeping this within my chambers ever since I left you in Vanaheim long ago…and didn't return. It used to belong to my mother…the crown of the All-Mother is now yours." Thor said. "Would you accept this god's proposal?"

A couple of minutes passed before Korra opened her mouth again from the shock…"Yes."

Thor's eyes widened with joy, a long unused smile appeared on his face. Korra took the crown from his hands and placed it on her head. Thor stood up and looked at her…then they walked to the halls of Valhalla together to meet with the other gods and god warriors.

They entered and everyone stopped eating and talking…and looked at them. They saw that Korra was wearing the crown and Thor was wearing the helmet of the Lord of Asgard. Thor raised his hammer high…"All hail the Queen of Asgard…All-Mother Korra." Thor yelled.

The warriors and gods chanted with joy, they began to drink and party again but this time with more vigor. Thor took Korra to the table of the Gods where Balder, Tyr, Brunnhilde and Loki sat in. Everyone except Loki, who was looking bored beyond believe, kneeled at their lords' presence.

"Congratulations, my queen." Balder said.

Korra smiled, not only was she the Avatar of the Earth but now the All-Mother of the gods. Could this get any better?

* * *

**Shinzou Towers, Republic City**

The top of the tower had a watchtower looking add-on…it was black and spiky and had the Sentry's insignia on the top. The Shinzou Towers had been given to HAMMER to be their temporary HQ and since the Avengers Initiative now belonged to Osbourne, and much of Shinzou Technology department had been bought by Oscorp, there was nothing that the board of directors of Shinzou Enterprises could do.

The almighty Sentry watched the city from his out-worldly watchtower. He looked at the city…how it lived.

"**Look at them…Ron, how they go around with their petty lives without knowing who saves them every day. Fools…in our world, the people knew who were the true heroes. Before those detestable Angled Ones vanished us…" **The Void told Sentry.

"I miss Ling…" Sentry said.

"**Hahahahahhaha….you fool." **Void said. **"Everyone shall burn."**

"Sentry." Osbourne said as he entered the Sentry's quarters, outfitted in his modified Iron Man armor.

"Yes?" Sentry said as he turned around.

"Look who I brought." Osbourne said as he let another person inside. It was a woman who was the Sentry's side and shared the same hair color and eye color.

"Ling!" Sentry yelled with happiness.

"Ron!" She yelled back as they hugged.

"Thank you so much Mr. Osbourne." Sentry said as he kept hugging his wife.

"Ah don't thank me, but thank my associates. Their technology and magic helped me to bring and cure your wife. She had been sick from coming from your reality." Osbourne said. "Everything for a fellow friend."


End file.
